Cambio de futuro
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres, Toshiro se encuentra con un futuro incierto. Sin embargo el conocer a varias personas le mostrarán un poco de luz en este nuevo y obscuro camino. AU.
1. Orfanato

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

_**(Nueva historia (/._.)/)**_

**Exacto, es una historia que se me ocurrió en una clase de aburrimiento ._. Hehe, en fin.**

**La historia estará centrada en Toshiro Hitsugaya, de Bleach. Este pequeño shinigami me encanta, es un amor.**

**Primero que nada, indicaré que esta historia es un mundo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con shinigamis o algo así, son personas normales con vidas normales. O bueno, más o menos.**

**La pareja que se desarrollará será HitsuKarin (Toshiro Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki) Me agrada muuuuucho más que Hinamori con él, a ella no, simplemente no me gusta con Shiro-chan**

**Habrá un personaje más que entrará en la historia pero será hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Todos los personajes conocidos son suyos y nosotros solo los tomamos prestados para la historia.**_

**Gracias. Sin más, espero les agrade la idea.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-¿Tu nombre, cariño? – Una mujer de cabello lacio y negro estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, la pantalla de su computadora mostraba diferentes registros.

-H-Hitsugaya Toshiro – Contestó un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, parecía ser menor debido a la pequeña estatura que tenía. Sus ojos eran de color turquesa, dándole una mirada muy penetrante. Su cabello, blanco, era corto y un tanto desacomodado, la parte del fleco cubría levemente su ojo izquierdo. El niño parecía estar en un completo estado de Shock, sus mejillas estaban manchadas por restos de lágrimas, sus ojos aseguraban que había estado llorando puesto que estaban totalmente rojos.

La mujer le sonrió y procedió a teclear su nombre en la pantalla. Después de unos minutos apareció un archivo y ella lo abrió, dentro estaba el nombre del niño y su foto, junto con otros datos - ¿Conoces a alguien de tu familia que pueda cuidar de ti? – Lo volteo a ver.

-N-No… que yo sepa – Contestó, agachando la cabeza.

La mujer suspiró y realizó un movimiento de cabeza a un hombre que estaba parado al otro lado de la sala. El hombre asintió y se acercó a Toshiro.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás descansar – EL hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro. Toshiro lo volteó a ver y después a la mujer.

-Está bien, puedes ir con él – Ella le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

Toshiro asintió y comenzó a caminar tras del hombre, salieron del edificio que estaba infestado de gente a la calle, ya estaba obscuro y las luces de varios autos cubrían el lugar –Vamos, sube – El hombre le abrió la puerta de un auto.

Toshiro lo miro para después suspirar tristemente, abordó el auto y se quedó quieto en el asiento. El hombre cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor. Arrancó y avanzaron por el camino,

-Me lleva a un orfanato ¿Verdad? – Toshiro dijo de momento.

El hombre lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró – Así es, no te preocupes es un buen lugar y estarás bien, encontrarás un buen hogar – Dijo a manera de confort pero a Toshiro no le pareció de mucha ayuda.

-No quiero otro hogar – Susurró para sí.

Atravesaron pro varias calles y lugares hasta llegar a un edificio alto y de apariencia antigua, estaba mayormente apagado con la excepción de algunas habitaciones. El hombre le abrió la puerta y Toshiro salió, sin despegar la vista del lugar.

Entraron hasta llegar a una amplia habitación con un escritorio en medio, el vigilante los miró y después les señaló una puerta al fondo. Caminaron hasta ahí y el hombro tocó a la puerta.

-Pasen – Respondió una fría voz del otro lado. Toshiro tuvo un leve encogimiento.

Ambos entraron, dentro, detrás del escritorio había una mujer de mediana edad, el cabello lo tenía corto y de color café, usaba una falda gris larga y un suéter rosa. Su mirada era dura y fría.

El hombre se acercó y comenzó a hablar con ella, Toshiro no les puso más atención, se sentía demasiado mal como para hacerlo.

-Bien, eso sería todo por su parte oficial – Toshiro levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó esto y levantó la mirada.

-Suerte campeón – Antes de salir, el hombre colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza.

Toshiro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Cuando salió la mujer se volteó al escritorio y se sentó nuevamente – Nombre – Dijo a tono de orden.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro – Contestó un poco bajo.

-¡Habla fuerte o no te escucharé! – La mujer levantó la voz, haciendo que Toshiro se encogiera en su lugar.

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro! – Dijo levantando un poco más la voz.

-¿Edad?

-12 años

-¿Enserio? Pues que enano estás – La mujer sonrió un poco burlista y Toshiro frunció levemente el ceño. Odiaba que insinuaran que estaba pequeño.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-20 de diciembre

-Ya casi, pasado mañana precisamente

Toshiro apretó los ojos, no quería que le recordaran que a tan pocos días de su cumpleaños había sucedido todo eso.

-Pues bien, sígueme Hitsugaya – La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Llámame señorita Akira – Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salían.

-Sí, señorita Akira – Toshiro asintió y caminó tras ella.

Caminaron por varios pasillos – Este es el comedor, te llamaran cuando sea hora de la comida – Dijo mientras pasaban por una habitación amplia – Esta es la sala de juegos, tendrás que compartir las cosas, no te creas único – Una estancia más grande que la anterior se extendió frente a ellos.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, Akira abrió la puerta de golpe – Jidanbo, él es tu nuevo compañero – Aventó ligeramente a Toshiro adentró – No quiero nada de problemas o ya sabrán – Dijo en tono amenazante – Te traeré algo para que te cambies – Le dijo a Toshiro.

Toshiro levantó la mirada al chico que estaba recostado en la cama.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo saliendo de la cama y parándose frente a Toshiro.

-Toshiro – Contestó un poco serio.

El chico resultó ser bastante mayor a Toshiro, su piel era morena y el pelo negro y corto. Su mirada era amenazante pero tranquila y amable en el fondo – Yo soy Jidanbo, tengo 15 ¿Y tú?

-12 – Toshiro miró un poco sorprendido, primero porque el chico era enormemente grande como para tener 15, segundo porque sintió pánico de pensar qué él podría llegar a tener esa edad en un orfanato.

-Wow, eres bastante joven – Jidanbo sonrió y Toshiro se alegró de que no lo llamara pequeño o algo que le insinuara que lo era.

Akira entró y le dio a Toshiro una pijama, que consistía en un pantalón gris y una playera blanca – Mañana las actividades empiezan a las 8 – Dijo antes de salir soltando un portazo.

Toshiro se cambió rápidamente y se sentó en la cama que daba a la ventana - ¿Por qué estás aquí Toshiro? – Jidanbo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mis padres… murieron – Dijo, sintiendo su voz temblar.

-Oh vaya, lo siento – Contestó rascándose nervioso la cabeza y acomodándose en su cama – Pues yo, estoy desde los 11.

Toshiro se sorprendió más – No quisiera pasar tanto tiempo aquí – Se encogió levemente – Clavó la mirada en las estrellas – Pero tampoco sé si quisiera que alguien más tomara el lugar de mis padres.

-No es como si tomaran el lugar – Toshiro levantó la mirada a Jidanbo – Siempre he pensado que si alguien me adoptara, no sería un reemplazo de mis padres, si no como otra persona que tomó su lugar y que igual puedo sentir afecto por él y así, ambos siempre significarán mucho para mí.

Toshiro volvió a bajar la cabeza, no lo había pensado así pero tenía lógica – Bueno, descansa Toshiro, la señorita Akira es bastante histérica – Jidanbo frunció el cejo – Intenta obedecerla o hará de tu estancia aquí, un infierno,

Toshiro sonrió levemente, se metió a su cama pero permaneció mirando hacia afuera.

Cerró por un momento los ojos pero imágenes de obscuridad, gritos y miedo inundaron su pensamiento. Los abrió de golpe y sintió sus lágrimas caer de nuevo.

-Mamá…papá… - Susurró mientras abrazaba las cobijas.

**~O~**

-¡Despierta Toshiro! – Los gritos de Jidanbo lo hicieron sobresaltar enormemente – Te dije que no te quedaras tarde, son las 8:15 ella va a matarte.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? – Toshiro estaba bastante confundido, había despertado en un lugar desconocido con otro desconocido gritándole.

Se talló los ojos nuevamente y mientras lo hacía, la realidad lo golpeó.

Sus padres. Estaban muertos. Asesinados. Estaba solo.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y se aferró a las colchas.

-¡Hitsugaya! – El grito vino después de un azoton de puerta.

Toshiro alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la furiosa mirada de Akira.

-Te indiqué a las 8 de la mañana, son 15 minutos tarde, no creas que por ser nuevo tienes privilegios, dirígete ahora mismo al comedor – Gritoneaba, haciendo que la cabeza de Toshiro doliera más.

Toshiro se levantó de mala gana y caminó a lado de ella, Jidanbo ya estaba afuera - ¡Respétame Hitsugaya! – Escuchó a la otra gritar otra vez.

-Te digo que te lleves bien y míralo – Jidanbo se rascó la cabeza mientras entraban al comedor.

Toshiro vio la cantidad tan grande de niños y niñas que andaban por ahí, comiendo y conversando entre ellos. Todos lo voltearon a ver cuando entró pero venía tan hundido en su propia mente que los ignoró.

Caminó para servirse algo de desayuno y Jidanbo igual.

-¿Te sientes bien Toshiro? – Jidanbo preguntó una vez que estaban a la mesa. Toshiro solo revolvía su cereal con la cuchara pero no comía nada.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Contestó con tono molesto.

-Sé que es difícil pero no te lo hagas más – Dijo mientras tomaba una cucharada.

-¡No me importa! – Toshiro se levantó, alzando la voz y que en el proceso todos lo miraran – No sabes lo que siento así que déjame en paz.

-¡Hitsugaya! – Se escuchó el grito de Akira otra vez y Toshiro suspiró molesto - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Toshiro agachó la mirada, apretando sus puños.

-¡A mi oficina de inmediato! – Akira gritó de nuevo para después salir.

Toshiro alcanzó a escuchar alguna que otra risa pero lo ignoró. Caminó hasta salir.

Una vez en la oficina estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la noche anterior – Ese comportamiento no te ayudará en nada, Hitsugaya ¿Crees que alguien te querrá así?

Cada palabra taladraba en el cerebro y corazón de Toshiro. Dolía como no tenían idea que le dijeran eso.

-Oh, señorita Akira, disculpe la interrupción pero acaba de llamar un señor y concertó una cita para venir mañana a ver a los niños, quiere adoptar – Dijo pasándole una hoja.

-Bien, gracias – La otra mujer salió – ¿Escuchaste eso Hitsugaya? Mañana vendrá alguien y tú estarás castigado, no me importa que sea tu cumpleaños.

Toshiro hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Asintió levemente.

-Ahora vete, termina de desayunar y después vete a la biblioteca.

Se levantó y salió del lugar, tenía tan fuertemente apretados sus puños que ya había una pequeña gota de sangre brotando de una cortada en su palma.

La mayoría de los niños correteaba por aquí y por allá.

-Mañana vendrá alguien, espero me quiera a mí – Dijo una niña que pasó a su lado con otra más.

-Hay que portarnos bien – Contestó la otra.

Toshiro podía sentir como algunas lágrimas ya se habían soltado en su cara pero las desapareció tallándose los ojos. No le importaba quien quiera que fuera a venir mañana. De todas maneras, era su cumpleaños y lo que menos quería era que alguien estuviera con él…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Posiblemente, este capítulo está haciendo parecer que el fic será dolor y sufrimiento pero no, no será así. Lo prometo. Después de este capítulo las cosas irán mejorando. Lo que pasó con sus padres lo revelaré después Hehe.**

**Espero les llame la atención mi loca idea y les guste :)**

_**(Esperamos sus reviews :3)**_

**Sayone!**

* * *

_**23 de Febrero del 2014**_


	2. Cumpleaños

**¡Saludos!**

**Gracias por quienes leyeron esto y lo agregaron a favs :D**

**Yue: También siento pena por él pero no te preocupes, mejorarán las cosas. Gracias de verdad por dejar un comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado :3 Espero te guste y pueda seguir contando con tus reviews :3**

**Leo: Oh chibi nii-chan +se cae+ (**_** ¬¬ Okay ._. gracias por el review y a ver si dejas otro xD)**_

**LyS: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :3 las cosas empiezan a mejorar para este cap :D Espero te siga gustando y puedas dejarme más tu opinión. **

**Histukarin: Perdón D: También sentí feo lo de Shiro-chan, pero en su cumpleaños viene algo bueno para él. Hehe la verdad, no me gusta Momo con él, siento que no sé, es demasiado inútil para él ¡Gracias y ojalá te guste! **

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Toshiro caminó hasta el comedor una vez más, encontrándolo más vacío que en la mañana, Jidanbo ya no estaba ahí. Tomó un nuevo plato y se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada de los demás.

A su alrededor todos hablaban de lo que harían mañana para parecer la opción ideal de quien fuera a venir, de alguna manera salir de ahí y conseguir un hogar. Toshiro deseó tener audífonos para no escuchar todo eso.

Cuando terminó se levantó para dejar el plato y dirigirse a la biblioteca donde le habían ordenado ir. Pasó mucho tiempo ahí, siempre le había gustado leer y los libros que ahí habían no los conocía así que decidió aprovechar lo mejor que pudiera su tiempo.

-Hitsugaya – La fuerte voz de Akira lo sacó de su lectura – Hora de comer, ahora – Salió de la habitación y Toshiro suspiró.

Dejando el libro en la estantería comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se despidió de la bibliotecaria que le había recomendado diferentes títulos y caminó al comedor. En cuanto entró logró divisar a Jidanbo. Se sentía mal por la manera en la que le había contestado, después de todo, Jidanbo solo intentaba hacer llevadera su estancia ahí.

-Lo siento – Murmuró, no estando muy acostumbrado a pedir perdón.

Jidanbo lo miró - ¿Te han hecho decirme eso?

-¡Claro que no! – Reclamó ofendido – Lo estoy haciendo por mi cuenta, sé que no debí de contestarte así.

-Todo bien – Jidanbo sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Qué te ha puesto de castigo la bruja esa?

Toshiro no pudo evitar reír al escuchar ese comentario, la describía perfectamente – Solo me dijo que permaneciera en la biblioteca y que mañana no podría andar con los demás niños para ver a quien vendrá.

-Esa bruja, no tiene derecho a prohibirle a alguien la oportunidad de ser adoptado – Jidanbo la miró con desprecio, aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas.

-No importa, de cualquier manera, mañana tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme – Suspiró tristemente.

-¿Cómo qué? – Jidanbo preguntó.

-Nada, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Vamos Toshiro, no seas orgulloso y dime de qué se trata, eres bastante joven así que no creo que se trate de cosas más grandes ¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños?

Toshiro levantó la mirada, mostrando primero sorpresa y después tristeza. Asintió levemente.

-Hm, bueno mañana veré – Dijo, haciendo que Toshiro lo mirara con curiosidad.

La comida pasó bastante rápido y Toshiro volvió a la biblioteca mientras que Jidanbo iba a hacer demás cosas, la noche alcanzó poco a poco la habitación que ocupaba la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria le indicó a Toshiro que fuera a dormir, era mucho más amable que cualquiera de ese lugar.

-Bueno, mañana será el gran día, Toshiro – Jidanbo dijo en cuanto él entró a la habitación.

-No es nada, no importa mucho de verdad – Lo que menos quería era hablar sobre eso – Buenas noches, tuve un día pesado – Dijo sonando lo más cortés que pudo.

Para ser su primer día había sido bastante tranquilo, le había ayudado mucho el distraerse con la lectura pero aun así le era muy doloroso acordarse de sus padres y que mañana fuera un día en el que normalmente estaba lleno de felicidad lo deprimía bastante.

**~O~**

-Ahora si no dejo que te regañen – Fue lo primero que escuchó Toshiro, seguido de una serie de empujones leves - ¡Despiértate!

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con que Jidanbo lo mecía para despertarlo – Ya, ya, desperté – Dijo para que terminara con su incesante meneo – Gracias – le sonrió muy levemente.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse a unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino acomodó su cama – Eh, Toshiro – Murmuró Jidanbo. Toshiro volteó a ver.

-Feliz cumpleaños – Le extendió una caja color azul

Toshiro la aceptó y la abrió, encontrando un libro bastante cuidado de cubierta café y pasta gruesa. En letras plateadas tenía escrito "Dragones legendarios" – Ayer vi que leíste muchos libros sobre mitología y esas cosas así que supuse que te gustaría, es un libro que pude comprar un tiempo atrás – Sonrió.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Toshiro, una que no había mostrado desde que aquel suceso había pasado – Muchas gracias Jidanbo – Le dijo mientras agarraba el libro y salían juntos al comedor.

-Escuchen todos – La fuerte voz de Akira sonó mientras todos estaban desayunando – Hoy, a las 11 llegará un señor que viene a verlos, no permito ningún tipo de comportamiento inadecuado – Dijo amenazante, haciendo que todos asintieran – Hitsugaya, ya sabes, a la biblioteca.

Toshiro la odió por evidenciarlo de esa manera. Asintió levemente.

La corredera de niños por todos lados comenzó a incrementarse cuando el reloj marcaba las 10:50, todos querían estar lo mejor posible para la persona y hacían de todo por verse bien.

Toshiro estaba en el mismo lugar que había tomado la tarde anterior, el libro de Jidanbo era en realidad interesante, hasta ahora, había encontrado el dragón más fuerte del que había oído hablar, Hyorinmaru, se decía que era el dragón de hielo más fuerte y a Toshiro simplemente le pareció fascinante.

**~O~**

Un hombre de largo cabello blanco que llevaba suelto entró por la puerta principal, vestía un pantalón café claro, unos zapatos negros y una chamarra holgada color café obscuro. Sus ojos verdes mostraban amabilidad, era bastante delgado y alto pero parecía estar un poco demacrado.

-Oh, señor Ukitake – La secretaria se levantó rápidamente al verlo entrar – Bienvenido, en un momento vendrá la señorita Akira para enseñarle el lugar.

-Gracias – Contestó amablemente Ukitake, su sonrisa estaba cargada de amabilidad y su voz, a pesar de ser bastante grave, sonaba calmada y reconfortante.

-Usted debe de ser el señor Ukitake Juushiro – Akira entró a la estancia, sonriéndole a Ukitake – Soy la señorita Akira – Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Un placer, en efecto soy yo – Ukitake respondió el gesto y volvió a sonreír.

-Sígame por favor – Akira le extendió un brazo para que le siguiera - ¿Cómo en qué edad está interesado? – Mientras caminaban por los pasillos varios niños se acercaban a Ukitake y se le quedaban viendo.

-No muy pequeño… no muy grande – Ukitake se rascó la cabeza nervioso al no encontrar una mejor manera de explicar.

-Me llamo Reiko, ¡Hola! – Una niña de mediana edad se paró frente a Ukitake, ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos los demás niños.

-Oh, hola nena – Ukitake puso una mano en su cabeza.

-En esta estancia nuestros niños juegan diferentes cosas que les ayuda a despertar su creatividad y mejora su formación – Ukitake levantó la mirada de la niña y vio la sala. Era bastante amplia.

-De este lado está la biblioteca, contamos con un gran acervo para mantener sana la mente de nuestros niños – La sala llena de libros se extendió frente a la vista de Ukitake, estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuando se escuchó el grito de dos niños – Permítame un momento señor Ukitake – Akira salió fúrica en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

Ukitake paseó la mirada por todos los niños que había ahí y que lo miraban como a algún tipo de salvador o algo así. Los encontró adorables a todos pero no al grado de sentir el deseo de tenerlos como hijos – Sabe, adentró también hay otro niño – Jidanbo pasó a su lado y le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca. Ukitake le sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia adentro.

Toshiro continuaba con su lectura, había escuchado que la persona andaba fuera de la biblioteca pero lo que menos quería era ser evidenciado nuevamente por intentar ver. Por suerte, el apartado de Hyorinmaru abarcaba más de la mitad del libro y él seguía absorto en su lectura.

-Hola – La voz lo hizo dar un ligero brinco – Oh lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Toshiro levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre, lo primero que jaló su atención fue su largo cabello que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, de un tono tan blanco como el de él, sus ojos verdes relucían con amabilidad – H-Hola – Contestó sintiéndose un poco extraño al ver la similitud de aquel hombre y él – N-No hay ningún problema, solo me sorprendí – Dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – El hombre se acercó más.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro – Contestó, recuperando sus control.

-¡Vaya! También eres Shiro-chan – La sonrisa en el hombre se agrando y Toshiro lo miró detenidamente – Veras, mi nombre es Ukitake Juushiro y algunas amistades me llaman Shiro-chan.

-Un gusto – Contestó Toshiro, sintiendo una extraña sensación el pecho.

-Señor Ukitake mis más grandes disculpas… - Akira entró por la puerta y Toshiro sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo cuando ella lo vio - Hitsugaya ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Su tono se tornó más amenazante.

-Nada, solo estaba leyendo – Toshiro enseñó el libro que traía en manos.

Ukitake solo observaba.

-¡Pues veté ahora mismo a tu habitación! – Le gritó, haciéndolo retroceder levemente.

-No le grite, no esté haciendo nada malo, fui yo quien lo encontró – Ukitake intervino, cambiando su expresión a una seria, no toleraba el maltrato a los niños en la más mínimo - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-12…Bueno 13, hoy los cumplí – Toshiro no estaba seguro si seguir ahí, estaba seguro que el castigo sería peor.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Ukitake le sonrió – Señorita Akira, lo quiero a él – Dijo de momento y tanto Toshiro como Akira quedaron petrificados.

-¿A él? – Preguntó con incredulidad – Acompáñeme al jardín, ahí están todos los demás niños – Dijo viendo con asombro a Ukitake quien negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, he tomado mi decisión – Ukitake le sonrió.

-Él acaba de llegar y no sabemos qué tal su comportamiento, solo tenemos el estudio de la policía – Era obvio que todo eran meros pretextos.

-Con ese bastará – Ukitake volvió a sonreír – Dime, Shiro-chan, ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? – Lo volteó a ver y Toshiro sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

Una serie de emociones barrió de pies a cabeza a Toshiro, una parte gritaba que contestara que sí, que su soledad se vería aminorada con la compañía de un hombre que parecía traerle tranquilidad. Otra gritaba que era un mal hijo, que había olvidado a sus padres rápidamente y que se estaba aventando con cualquiera para reemplazarlos.

Sus labios estaban a punto de formar un "no" cuando recordó los dicho por Jidanbo.

"_No es como si tomaran el lugar. Siempre he pensado que si alguien me adoptara, no sería un reemplazo de mis padres, si no como otra persona que tomó su lugar y que igual puedo sentir afecto por él y así, ambos siempre significarán mucho para mí"_

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y miró nuevamente a Ukitake, parecía una persona extremadamente buena y cariñosa – S-Sí – Dijo sintiendo la voz temblar otra vez.

Ukitake sonrió hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y Akira hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, señorita Akira, creo que es una decisión tomada, si pudiera hacernos el favor – Dijo mientras ella torcía la boca.

-Muy bien, acompáñeme a la oficina por favor – Salió de la habitación.

-Vamos Shiro-chan – Ukitake le extendió la mano y después de unos minutos de titubeo, Toshiro lo agarró,

Caminaron por el pasillo, Toshiro sintió miles de miradas de coraje y envidia sobre él pero las ignoró. Se sentía bastante extraño como para hacerles caso.

-Hitsugaya, ve por tus cosas – Akira dijo, Ukitake lo soltó y le sonrió mientras entraba a la oficina.

Toshiro se quedó un momento parado ahí sin saber cómo reaccionar bien y después emprendió su camino a su ex habitación. Escuchó murmullos como "Que le vio" o "Es nuevo" de parte de varios pero la ¿felicidad? Que albergaba su corazón le hizo ahuyentar todos esos murmullos.

Entró a su habitación, encontrándose con Jidanbo recostado en su cama. Sintió cierta vergüenza, no sabía si hablarle o no.

-Eh Toshiro – Se escuchó su voz mientras se levantaba de la cama – Felicidades dobles hermano – Le palmeó la espalda.

Toshiro lo miró, encontrando una sonrisa - ¿No estas molesto? – Preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa con el libro y pocas cosas que había podido traer de su vieja casa.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? – Jidanbo lo miró confundido – Por supuesto que no, ese hombre decía "padre de Toshiro" por todos lados, es muy parecido a ti – Toshiro volvió a sentirse extraño por las palabras de Jidanbo – Así que ve, y se libre – Dijo en tono dramático, ambos soltaron una risa.

Después de unos segundos, Toshiro tenía listas todas sus pocas pertenencias, salió de la habitación con Jidanbo y volvieron a pasar entre la bola de niños que seguía con sus murmullos – Gracias Jidanbo – Toshiro le sonrió cuando vio que Ukitake ya estaba en la puerta.

-No te pongas sentimental, algún día nos volveremos a ver – Jidanbo sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Hasta pronto Toshiro.

-Hasta pronto – Toshiro le sonrió un poco más y camino hasta quedar a lado de Ukitake – Adiós señorita Akira – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella.

-Adiós Hitsugaya – Contestó un poco cortante – Le llamaremos después para ver si tiene algo que notificarnos señor Ukitake – Ukitake meneo la cabeza y agradeció.

Cuando salieron Ukitake caminó hasta un auto negro y abrió la puerta del acompañante - ¿Quieres viajar aquí o atrás? – Le preguntó a Toshiro mientras terminaba de guardar la pequeña bolsa que este había traído.

-Está bien aquí, sí solía viajar… en este asiento – Agachó la mirada al recordar una vez más a sus padres.

Ukitake lo notó pero permaneció en silencio, una vez que Toshiro se acomodó cerró la puerta y entró a la del conductor.

Antes de encender el auto o cualquier otra cosa, Ukitake abrazó de sorpresa a Toshiro – Hazlo – Le dijo mientras sentía el cuerpo del menor temblar levemente.

-¿Hacer qué? – Toshiro preguntó confundido.

-Llora, sé cuántas ganas tienes de hacerlo, sé cómo te debes de sentir – Ukitake habló con voz reconfortante – Llora, Toshiro.

En un inicio Toshiro se sintió confundido y no pensaba en llorar pero poco a poco los recuerdos fueron creando el sentimiento y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, estaba llorando silenciosamente sobre el hombro de Ukitake.

Se sentía muy bien liberar todo ese sentimiento reprimido, Ukitake le causaba tranquilidad y confort.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Agradezco a quienes hayan leído **_**(Ay, los dos Shiro-chan) **_**Gracias a los omakes del anime y esos hermosos fanarts donde ponen a Ukitake y Toshiro como padre e hijo fue que acabé adorando este tipo de fics.**

**Ukitake realmente tiene una personalidad de padre cariñoso y protector y aproveché que Toshiro se le parece tanto para el fic.**

**En sí, la trama de la historia empezará a agarrar forma para el próximo capítulo**

**Espero siga siendo de su agrado y gracias.**

_**(Sayone! Dejen reviews :3)**_


	3. Hogar

**No saben cómo agradezco sus comentarios :D**

**Leo: Nii-sama *-* +se cae+ (**_**Ya acostúmbrate ¿no? ¬¬**_**) Heheh… gracias :3 Lo sé, pobre Shiro-chan pero todo irá mejor ahora (**_**Creemos**_**) sí ._.**

**Mike: Lo sé, no sé por qué pero sí, siempre Toshiro está metido en algo medio feo pero bueno. Mejorará. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo que te haya gustado la historia, no te preocupes no la dejaré. Lo sé, Ukitake fue hecho para ser su padre haha.**

**LyS: Sí, sí parecen padre e hijo y eso es lo que me encanta :3 Gracias por tu comentario :3**

**Histukarin: Ella entra muy por encima en este cap pero ya se irán desarrollando.**

**Alejandra: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, no pienso dejarla :3 Serán linda familia verás, y aún faltan personajes por entrar :D**

**Su: Hehe Jidanbo volverá a aparecer pero hasta más adelante, haha lo siento D: **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero este capítulo sea de su agrado :D**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-¿Mejor? – Ukitake se despegó de Toshiro cuando sintió sus sollozos cesar.

Toshiro asintió levemente y se enderezó sobre el asiento, talló sus ojos que ahora le comenzaban a arder – Gracias… - Murmuró mientras volteaba a ver el orfanato.

Ukitake le sonrió y encendió el auto – Toshiro, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Preguntó mientras empezaba a manejar.

-L-las judías dulces - Contestó tímidamente – P-Pero no tiene gran importancia.

-No digas incoherencias – Ukitake rio – Sabes, es curioso. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad? – Toshiro sonrió un poco, eran bastantes coincidencias.

-Pues bien, te diré un poco sobre mí. Me llamo Ukitake Juushiro, soy escritor y vivo en Karakura, en la parte llamada Sereitei – Ukitake se fijaba en el camino atentamente.

-¿S-Sereitei? – Toshiro lo miró con sorpresa – Ese lugar es un residencial muy exclusivo… - Dijo más para él que para Ukitake.

-Bueno sí pero no es un mal lugar, hay gente bastante agradable por ahí – Ukitake le volvió a sonreír – Por cierto, sé que estudiabas por una escuela de por dónde vivías pero ahora ya no podrás asistir ahí, Lo siento.

-No hay ningún problema – Toshiro bajó la cabeza, después de todo, era mejor alejarse de lo que le causaba dolor.

-Estarás en el instituto Karakura, es un lugar bastante agradable - Ukitake colocó una mano en su cabeza - ¿Te parece que vayamos a inscribirte?

Toshiro asintió, mientras tuviera más cosas con las que distraerse, mejor.

-Bien, ya estamos cerca.

Después de manejar unos instantes más, estacionaron frente a un edificio alto bastante grande, por un lado aparecían chicos de preparatoria y del otro, chicos de secundaria – Es un colegio conjunto, tiene desde primaria hasta preparatoria – Ukitake miró hacia arriba – Vamos.

Toshiro empezó a caminar tras Ukitake a uno de los edificios, varios chicos caminaban de un lado para el otro mientras que otros platicaban animadamente entre ellos.

Llegaron hasta las oficinas donde un hombre de cabello gris y un pequeño bigote, tecleaba algo en la computadora. Su mirada era seria y un tanto intimidante.

-Sasakibe-san – Ukitake habló poniéndose al frente – Llamé el día de ayer para concertar una cita con el director, con el fin de inscribir a mi hijo.

Toshiro sintió un leve encogimiento por tales palabras.

-¿Su nombre? – Dijo el otro sin levantar la mirada.

-Ukitake Juushiro

-Muy bien, espere un momento, el director los atenderá – Dijo después de unos minutos.

Ukitake y Toshiro se sentaron en una de las sillas que había en la oficina, Toshiro se sentía nervioso por algún motivo.

-Calmante Shiro-chan, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Ukitake puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Pasen – Sasakibe les hizo la seña hacia otra puerta con la leyenda de "director" en letras mayúsculas.

-Juushiro – Se escuchó la anciana voz de alguien en el interior.

-Yamamoto Genryusai-sensei – Ukitake sonrió mientras se adentraba en la oficina, con Toshiro detrás de él.

Toshiro levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre bastante mayor, tenía una larga barba y los ojos bastante rasgados, parecía ser tranquilo pero algo en su presencia se sentía fuerte e imponente.

-Él es – Ukitake jaló un poco a Toshiro para ponerlo frente a él, Toshiro se encogió al tener la completa mirada del hombre sobre él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito? – Yamamoto preguntó.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro – Contestó, no muy seguro de seguir siendo Hitsugaya,

-Ya veo, eras un estudiante muy sobresaliente en tu antigua escuela, el primero en la clase – Yamamoto había sacado de sabrá Dios donde, un folder con información de él.

Toshiro asintió.

-Veo que por el incidente no lograste culminar tus estudios pero no presentará mayor problema, puedes entrar a la secundaria sin dificultad, tus notas respaldan todo esto.

-Gracias… - Murmuró Toshiro, volteando a ver a Ukitake quien le sonreía.

-Mañana podrás empezar pero se puntual, no acepto malos comportamientos o costumbres inadecuadas en mi colegio – Se puso de pie para buscar algo. – En el transcurso de la semana tendrás que firmar los papeles para concluir tu inscripción.

-Sí, le agradezco mucho – Una sonrisa nerviosa relució en su rostro y Ukitake solo rio.

-Bien, Genryusai-sensei, le agradezco profundamente sus atenciones y nos retiramos, es el cumpleaños de Shiro-chan – Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y Toshiro se sonrojó levemente.

-Buen día – Contestó Yamamoto, volviendo a su lugar y encendiendo su computadora.

Ukitake palmeó suavemente su hombro y salieron de la habitación. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos que estaban bastante llenos. Al ir por la mitad, la campana sonó y el corredero de gente empezó.

Toshiro se había despegado de Ukitake cuando él tuvo que contestar una llamada, venía con la cabeza agachada. Eran demasiados cambios que asimilar y de cierta manera pesados. Hubiera continuado con lo suyo de no ser porque alguien chocó contra él.

-¡Perdón! – Toshiro levantó la mirada.

Ante él, había una chica de su edad aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro y medianamente largo, recogido en una coleta y unos mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color tan negro como su cabello.

-La culpa ha sido mía – Toshiro meneó la cabeza, por un momento no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

-No te he visto por aquí – Ella le preguntó viéndolo directamente - ¿Eres de la escuela?

-Apenas – Toshiro contestó, viendo que Ukitake se había detenido unos pasos adelante, aun hablando por teléfono.

-Oh ya… Bien, entonces tal vez te vea por aquí – La chica sonrió – Karin Kurosaki – Le dio la mano.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro – Siempre había dicho así, no estaba seguro de haber cambiado de apellido ya.

-¡Karin! ¡Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde! – Un chico más adelante le gritó.

-¡Cierto! – Karin comenzó a correr hacia ellos – ¡Nos vemos!

Toshiro se quedó viendo por un par de minutos el lugar por donde ella había salido – Que extraño – Dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia adelante.

-¿Qué te parece la escuela Toshiro? – Ukitake preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el carro, fuera del edificio ya.

-Se ve bien – Contestó viendo hacia atrás.

-Estoy seguro que te irá bien – Ukitake le sonrió y esperó hasta que este entrara primero al auto – ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-N-Nada realmente, no es necesario – Toshiro bajó la mirada al tablero del auto una vez que ambos estaban dentro.

Ukitake sonrió y meneó la cabeza – Iremos al centro comercial, hay una librería muy grande, creo que te gustará.

Toshiro suspiró levemente mientras emprendían la marcha.

**~O~**

-Realmente es enorme – Toshiro dijo mientras veían la librería.

-Encontrarás cualquier tipo de libro que te agrade aquí – Ukitake también miraba la gran estancia – Vamos.

Entraron, siendo recibidos por una amable señorita que les indicó en donde podían buscar títulos y las diferentes secciones de la librería – En estos momentos tenemos una colección temporal sobre la mitología japonesa, está al fondo – Dijo, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Toshiro.

-Creo que ese será el primer lugar en visitar, muy amable – Ukitake captó de inmediato el interés de él y caminaron hacia ahí.

Toshiro miró con emoción la cantidad de libros de edición especial que habían, inmediatamente uno con el título de "Hyorinmaru" llamó más su atención. La información que había leído lo había dejado enormemente interesado y con ganas de saber más.

Ukitake lo miró con cariño, realmente parecía un niño pequeño así. – Señorita – Dijo en voz baja y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

Toshiro continuó viendo el libro hasta que algo a lado de él llamó su atención, era un dije de tamaño pequeño color azul intenso, parecía estar hecho de hielo realmente. La forma era un dragón con grandes alas y dos piedras rojas simulando los ojos. Debajo decía "Daiguren Hyorinmaru".

-Toshiro – Despegó los ojos de tan bella pieza al escuchar a Ukitake – Vámonos – Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Con algo de desilusión, Toshiro miró de nuevo el libro y el collar antes de caminar hacia Ukitake. Por un momento pensó en pedirle que los comprara pero se retractó de inmediato.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hasta una banca de madera, Toshiro se sentó, aun con la mirada agachada.

-¿Sucede algo? – Ukitake lo miró con cierto entretenimiento.

-No… Nada, no pasa nada, lo siento – Toshiro volvió a suspirar.

-Oh bueno… - Ukitake palmeó levemente su hombro y él lo volteó a ver.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shiro-chan – Le extendió una caja azul, sonreí ampliamente.

Los ojos de Toshiro se dilataron levemente, no había notado que Ukitake traía algo. Con las manos un tanto temblorosas tomó la caja y la acercó a él.

-Vamos, ábrela – Ukitake rio al ver la inseguridad del menor.

Toshiro asintió y con cuidado comenzó a abrirla. Sus ojos se dilataron más.

Con cuidado sacó el libro que minutos atrás había visto, lo abrió y mostró una cierta emoción al leer el índice. Mostró una sonrisa que Ukitake no había visto. Toshiro volvió su mirada a la caja y esta vez un pequeño ruido de emoción salió de sus labios. Lentamente sacó una pequeña caja con la figura de "Daiguren Hyorinmaru" dentro de ella. El collar que había visto minutos atrás.

-Vi que realmente te había gustado – Ukitake comenzó y Toshiro lo volteó a ver – Creo que también leías sobre eso en el orfanato ¿Verdad? – Toshiro asintió – Hyorinmaru es relativamente popular entre la mitología, el ser el dragón de hielo más fuerte le ha ganado protagonismo en varias historias. Sabes, Hyorinmaru podría acercarte a ti, si existiera claro – Ukitake le sonrió.

-¿A mí? – Sus ojos mostraban interés.

-Sí, tienes una gran fuerza y fortaleza incluso a tu corta edad… no cualquiera se comporta de esta manera y después de haber pasado por algo como lo que tú has pasado – Toshiro bajó un poco la cabeza – Eres muy fuerte, Shiro-chan – Ukitake tomó el dije de Hyorinmaru y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Toshiro.

-G-Gracias – Toshiro se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien, vayamos por algo de comer – Ukitake se levantó pero una fuerte tos lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

Toshiro corrió a su lado y tomó su brazo para darle apoyo.

-Perdóname…Toshiro – Ukitake intentaba calmar su respiración – Creo debes de saber esto también de mí – Bajó un poco la cabeza – Tengo una enfermedad, no es contagiosa así que no debes de preocuparte pero es un poco difícil…

Los ojos de Toshiro mostraron preocupación - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Lo hablaremos después – Ukitake apoyó su mano en su cabeza – Hoy no es día para que te preocupes por eso.

Toshiro, inseguro asintió y tomó el libro con la bolsa.

**~O~**

-Bien, estamos aquí – Ukitake y Toshiro bajaron del auto. Frente a ellos había una casa bastante grande.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y Ukitake sacó sus llaves – Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Toshiro – Le sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Toshiro entró con cuidado, siendo recibido por una espaciosa sala de estar, más allá pudo divisar la cocina y a su lado derecho, unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

-Tu cuarto será el primero del piso de arriba, el mío está al fondo – Ukitake miró hacia arriba - ¿Quisieras verlo?

Toshiro asintió.

Ambos subieron al piso de arriba. Ukitake abrió la primera puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Toshiro primero.

El joven se sorprendió, era una estancia enorme, para sus ojos, había una cama con una colcha azul marino, un librero con tan solo una pantalla en medio, listo para ser llenado por lo que Toshiro quisiera, un escritorio con una computadora y una cómoda silla frente a él.

-Podemos decorarlo o poner lo que tu quieras después – Ukitake miró también – Te llamaré a cenar cuando esté listo, puede acostumbrarte un poco aquí.

Toshiro asintió otra vez y entró completamente al cuarto – Gracias, Ukitake-san – Dijo tímidamente.

Ukitake le sonrió. Sabía que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para que él lo llamara de otra manera.

Cuando se encontró solo, Toshiro caminó hasta el librero y con cuidado acomodó el libro de Jidanbo y el de Ukitake en uno de los espacios. Era poco pero algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas, mejorarían.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Hyorinmaru es un personaje que siempre ligo con Shiro-chan, por eso mi insistencia en ponerlo, además de que este regalo significará algo importante para Toshiro más adelante. **

**Espero les haya gustado y nuevamente, agradezco sus magníficos reviews :3**

**¿Cómo vieron el pequeño preludio de Karin en esto? No se me desesperen, entrará ya bien en su momento,**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone! y dejen reviews, por favor)**_

* * *

_**9 de Marzo del 2014**_


	4. Errores

**¡YO!**

**Realmente es hermoso que más gente lea y comente esta historia sniff…**

**Mike: ¡Lo sé! Son adorables :33 ¡Gracias! Yo también pienso que sería una incoherencia que se convirtieran en mejores amigos con tan solo un encuentro, no te preocupes, los iré desarrollando poco a poco. ¡Gracias!**

**Alejandra: Sí :3 Karin sale y saldrá otra vez en este. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión y que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo…las cosas se irán poniendo mejor :D**

**Hitsukarin: Oh, muchas gracias :D Intenté hacerlo de manera que no sea tan forzada o precipitada. No, no era Ichigo quien la llamaba, era uno de los amigo de Karin. Ichigo saldrá pero más adelante haha.**

**En general, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que me puedan seguir dejando su opinión y continúen leyendo :D**

_**(Enjoy!**_**)**

* * *

Toshiro se sentó en la cama y permaneció mirando la habitación, a comparación de su casa era gigante. No sabía mucho como sentirse, Ukitake mostraba tanta atención y cuidado en sus reacciones y parecía conocerlo, pero aun así…sus padres habían muerto tan solo unos 2 días atrás. Todo esto parecía una locura, el que alguien lo hubiera adoptado en su segundo día en el orfanato y que esa persona tuviera tantas similitudes físicas con él…. Si no lo estuviera viviendo, no lo creería.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas gotas caer sobre sus manos, llevó una de ellas hasta su rostro, tocando las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos – Maldición – Dijo tallándose para limpiarse. Odiaba mostrar esa debilidad, pero el recordar todo implicaba un horrible dolor.

-¡Toshiro, listo! – Escuchó el grito de Ukitake.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó la pequeña bolsa sobre ella, se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero y talló un poco más los ojos para quitar los rastros de su llanto. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

-Tal vez no soy muy bueno haciendo estas cosas pero espero te guste – Ukitake dejó un plato con judías dulces en la mesa de la cocina.

Toshiro se sorprendió, primeramente porque no notó que había pasado tanto tiempo en la recamara y segundo porque no esperaba aquél detalle. Caminó y se sentó lentamente, miró un par de minutos el plato frente a él. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre.

-Si no quieres, puedo guardártelo para mañana – Ukitake se sentó frente a él.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza – Esta bien, de verdad le agradezco esto, Ukitake-san – Sonrió muy levemente mientras tomaba una cucharada.

-¡Ukitake-san! – Se escuchó una fuerte voz proveniente de la entrada.

Toshiro se tensó de momento ante el pensamiento de que alguien pudiera haber irrumpido en la casa, después de todo, sus problemas habían comenzado por algo como eso. Pero al ver la serena cara de Ukitake se calmó.

-En la cocina – Contestó Ukitake, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está? – Una mujer bastante voluptuosa, de ojos celestes y cabello casi naranja entró por el arco de la cocina, se veía un poco más joven que Ukitake. Los ojos de ella pasearon por la habitación hasta que se depositaron en Toshiro – Ukitake-san, pero si de verdad parece hijo tuyo.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre Toshiro y sin mediar palabra con él lo abrazó – Eres adorable – Dijo apretándolo, sin importar las protestas del menor.

-Ah, Rangiku, creo que lo estas ahogando – Ukitake, volvió a sonreír mientras se rascaba la cabeza y después de ver entre que partes había quedado Toshiro.

Ella lo soltó y Toshiro estaba más rojo que un tomate, desvió la mirada al piso y Ukitake no pudo evitar el reír levemente.

-Lo siento, pero es una desventaja de la belleza – Ella volvió a decir mientras que Toshiro se ponía aún más rojo.

-Toshiro, ella es mi editora, Rangiku Matsumoto – Ukitake hizo que Toshiro levantara la mirada del piso.

-¡Yo! – Gritó Matsumoto mientras sonreía - ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Miro directamente a Toshiro, quien no había podido disminuir el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-T-Toshiro – Contestó.

-¡Otro Shiro-chan! – Dijo con emoción – Ukitake-san, tienes una suerte increíble – Le sonrió.

-Es verdad – Ukitake sonrió tímidamente.

-Pues sí, soy la editora de tu padre y me verás varias veces por aquí – Matsumoto sonrió, Toshiro, quien ya había podido componerse, la miró, parecía buena persona – Así que cualquier cosa, tía Matsumoto te ayudará – Desacomodó el cabello de Toshiro con su mano – Bien, Ukitake-san, solo venía a conocer al pequeño y ya, recuerde que mañana habrá una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

-No creo que sea posible ir a un lugar como el que tienes en mente, Rangiku – Ukitake apuntó con la cabeza Toshiro.

-De cualquier forma puedo traer la fiesta aquí – Matsumoto parecía emocionada – Bien, ¡Nos vemos!

Salió tal y como había entrado.

-Lo sé, así es siempre pero es una muy buena persona – Ukitake respondió a toda la bola de preguntas mentales que Toshiro tenía.

Toshiro terminó de comer lo poco que le faltaba y dejó su plato en el lavabo, Ukitake leía unas hojas con atención pero cuando Toshiro volvió, las dejó a un lado – Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir – Echó un vistazo al reloj que marcaban las 9 – Espero que este día haya sido especial para ti, Shiro-chan – Dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, lo fue… se lo agradezco mucho, no había necesidad para que tomara tantas molestias en mí –Toshiro dijo un poco apenado.

-Ahora eres mi hijo – Ukitake se agachó a su altura – No pretendo tomar el lugar de tus padres porque sé que eso es imposible, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites – Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco – Toshiro sintió una especie de tranquilidad al escuchar sus palabras pero aún había una pequeña parte dentro de él que se negaba a abrirse totalmente con él.

-Bien, mañana es tu primer día de escuela – Ukitake se levantó – Descansa – Le sonrió.

Toshiro asintió y le sonrió un poco más. Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, se cambió a la ropa que Ukitake le había comprado y entró a su cama. Fue hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada que se dio cuenta de cuan cansado estaba, ignorando los abrumadores recuerdos que llenaron su cabeza, cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño lo dominara.

**~O~**

_-Despierta, dormilón._

Toshiro se sentó de golpe en la cama, su respiración era agitada y sentía sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar su agitado corazón y miró a su alrededor.

Esa voz era la de su madre, así solía despertarlo.

Miró la enorme habitación, encontrando con que unos rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana. Miró al reloj que tenía sobre el buró y vio que marcaba las 6:00. Suspiró y se levantó. Faltaba una hora para entrar al colegio.

-Toshiro ¿Puedo pasar? – Escuchó la voz de Ukitake fuera de su puerta.

-Claro – Contestó tranquilamente.

-Veo que estás despierto ya, eres madrugador – Ukitake sonrió al verlo levantado y con la cama tendida – Te traía tu uniforme, el baño está a la siguiente puerta. Te esperaré abajo con el desayuno – Ukitake le sonrió más, pudo notar que Toshiro se encontraba contrariado así que decidió dejarlo.

Toshiro a penas y escuchó todo. Miró el uniforme que Ukitake había dejado, era una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino, el sacó era del mismo color que el pantalón y tenía una franja roja alrededor de los puños. Suspirando nuevamente y salió para darse un baño.

-Oh, te queda bien el uniforme – Ukitake le sonrió cuando apareció por la cocina, Ukitake le sonrió imperceptiblemente - Espero que te gusté el desayuno – Dejo un plato con huevos revueltos frente a él.

-Muchas gracias Ukitake-san – Toshiro se sentó y comenzó a comer distraídamente. Su cabeza no estaba en su sitio, recordaba haber tenido pesadillas de sus padres gritando y todo lo sucedido aquella noche y el punto culminante había sido la voz de su madre despertándolo.

-Bien, mira en la sala, me tomé la libertad de comprarte una mochila, las cosas que necesitarías hoy ya están ahí – Ukitake recogió ambos platos y los llevó al lavabo.

-No debió de haberse molestado, Ukitake-san – Toshiro dijo apenado, caminó hasta el sillón encontrando una mochila en forma de maletín color negro, con una correa larga para colgarse al hombro.

Se colgó la mochila y se mantuvo parado cerca de la salida, esperando a Ukitake que había subido por algo a su habitación – Perdón por la tardanza, lo olvidé completamente – Ukitake traía entre manos unos papeles. Toshiro le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no había problema.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el auto - ¡Ukitake-san! – Toshiro volteó al escuchar una juvenil voz. Se giró.

Una chica de estatura un poco baja venía corriendo en dirección a ellos, su cabello era negro y corto, por arriba de sus hombros, un mechón grueso caía por la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul grisáceo y tenían cierto brillo. Vestía un uniforme gris con un moño rojo anudado en su cuello.

-Ah, Rukia-chan – Ukitake mostró alegría al verla.

-¿Oh? Hola, creo que no te conocía – Se detuvo al ver a Toshiro – Soy Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Toshiro Hit – Se detuvo a media oración. Esa cuestión seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Shiro-chan, sigues siendo Hitsugaya, sé que es importante para ti así que pedí no cambiaran tu apellido – Toshiro se sorprendió y no pudo evitar mostrarlo, era sin duda un enorme detalle. Esto hizo que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar normalmente.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya – Le dio la mano a Rukia – Gracias Ukitake-san – Le sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

-Parece que nos podremos ver seguido – Rukia le sonrió – Estudio en la misma escuela que tú, además que vivimos bastante cerca.

Toshiro asintió.

-Ukitake-san, solo venía a darle mi regalo – Le dio una bolsa, Toshiro se paralizó – Y el regalo de Nii-sama – Le dio una un poco más grande – ¡Lo veremos más tarde! Hasta luego, Toshiro – Salió corriendo.

Toshiro no podía moverse, se sentía completamente mal. Había olvidado el cumpleaños de Ukitake. Ni siquiera porque él se lo había dicho ayer lo recordó. Sintió el peso del dije sobre su cuello y lo hizo sentirse peor.

-Rukia-chan es una muy buena chica – Ukitake comenzó mientras guardaba las bolsas en el asiento trasero - ¿Sucede algo? – Notó la vergüenza en la cara de Toshiro.

-U-Ukitake-san… yo… lo siento... – Toshiro no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza – Feliz cumpleaños – Tímidamente abrazó a Ukitake.

Ukitake se sorprendió ante tal gesto, no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón – Oh, Shiro-chan, no sucede nada, entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando – Acarició su cabeza levemente.

Toshiro titubeo, aún se sentía mal pero esperaba pensar en algo con que remediarlo. Entró al auto después de finalizar el contacto y partieron a la escuela.

**~O~**

-Estaré aquí a las 2 – Ukitake dijo mientras detenía el auto – Espero que tengas un buen día, recuerda pasar a la dirección por tu horario.

Toshiro, aún demasiado apenado como para hacer algo más asintió y bajó del auto. Se despidió con la mano de Ukitake y caminó al interior.

Llegó a la dirección donde Sasakibe le dio su horario y le indicó el lugar en donde encontrar su salón. Toshiro le agradeció y salió.

Llegó al salón 1B, tras dudar un poco entró al salón. Varios estudiantes estaban platicando animadamente. Algunos lo voltearon a ver pero él prefirió mantenerse alejado. Tomó asiento en uno de los escritorios que había en la primera fila. Para su suerte el profesor entró, evitando así que alguien le dirigiera la palabra.

-Buenos días – La voz del joven profesor era tranquila. Toshiro lo miró.

Era un profesor que tenía una voz más joven de lo que era, su cabello era color castaño y corto, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello. Llevaba unos lentes negros y todo su aspecto parecía ser amable.

-Puedo ver que están la mayoría de estudiantes que ya estaban anteriormente – Levantó una lista – Veamos, creo que tenemos nuevos alumnos – Dijo mientras levantaba la vista a Toshiro – Hitsugaya Toshiro ¿Quién es? – Dijo viendo al frente.

-Y-Yo – Toshiro se levantó tímidamente, era incómodo para él tener la mirada de todos sobre él – Daré mi mayor esfuerzo – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia frente a él y frente a los demás alumnos.

-Bien Hitsugaya-kun, eso esperamos – El profesor sonrió.

Toshiro se sentó y continuó mirando a los demás.

-Mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke, soy su profesor de comunicación oral y escrita, trabajen duramente y no tendremos problema alguno – Todo en él parecía ser amabilidad, pero no dejaba de tener un cierto aire intimidante, o por lo menos así era para Toshiro.

La clase pasó rápidamente y Toshiro comenzó a recoger sus cosas, según su horario, tocaba clase de biología en el laboratorio, el profesor era alguien llamado Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-¿Toshiro verdad? – Escuchó una voz tras él.

-¿Karin Kurosaki? – Dijo, al verla y recordarla en su primer día ahí.

-Sí – Vaya, no esperaba que quedáramos en el mismo grupo – Rio un poco.

-Hasta la clase de mañana, Hitsugaya-kun – Aizen salió del salón.

-Hasta la clase, Aizen-sensei – Toshiro respondió un poco inseguro, le parecía extraño que solo se dirigiera a él.

-No quieras ser su consentido o Hinamori querrá matarte – Karin comentó.

-¿Hinamori? – Toshiro la miró un poco confundido.

-Sí, esa chica parece tener una gran obsesión por él, no existe mejor profesor que él según ella – Karin se rascó la cabeza – Incluso parece amor.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza – No tengo intenciones de ser el consentido de nadie – Levantó su mochila y caminó a la salida, Karin lo siguió.

-Ven, te mostraré donde está el laboratorio – Karin le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, Toshiro caminó tras ella.

-Aquí – Llegaron a unas aulas bastante grandes – Tu laboratorio es ese de allá – Señaló el de la izquierda.

-¿Mi? – Toshiro la miró.

-Sí, el grupo está dividido en dos secciones, tú estarás con el profesor Mayuri y yo con la profesora Nemu, es casi lo mismo puesto que es su hija pero ella es mucha más tratable que él – Karin se rascó la cabeza otra vez.

-¡Karin! –cuatro chicos llegaron corriendo – Creí que no quedaríamos en el mismo salón esta vez.

-Hum, por cosas como esas es que no lo hacemos – Karin se cruzó de brazos – Oh, ellos son mis amigos – Se dirigió a Toshiro – Él es Kei, Ryohei, Heita y Kazuya – Señaló a cada uno de los recién llegados – Chicos, él es Toshiro, Toshiro ellos son ellos.

-¡Hola! – Contestaron casi al unísono.

-Hola… - Toshiro los miró, parecían tener una personalidad parecida

La campana sonó y el grupo se dividió para entrar en sus respectivos salones. Kei y Kazuya quedaron con Toshiro mientras que Karin y los demás en el otro.

-Soy Mayuri Kurotsuchi, no permito tonterías en mi laboratorio, tampoco tolero llorones que no sean capaces de hacer una disección pasable – Mayuri tenía el cabello azul fuerte, sus ojos eran dorados, confiriéndole un aspecto un tanto desagradable. Toshiro entendió las palabras dichas por Karin.

Miró a Kazuya y Kei que parecían temblar por las instrucciones del raro profesor. Toshiro meneó la cabeza.

Para su fortuna la clase terminó con rapidez. Seguía pensando en que podría hacer para compensar el haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Ukitake.

-¡Que genial collar! – Kei lo sacó de su mente y apuntó al dije de Hyorinmaru - ¿Qué es?

-Daiguren Hyorinmaru – Toshiro contestó, con un tono serio que no sabía muy bien en que momento lo había adquirido – Es un dragón legendario.

-Pues es genial – Kazuya reafirmó lo dicho por Kei.

Kei y Kazuya se detuvieron al salir del salón, permanecieron cerca de la otra puerta. Toshiro los miró y comenzó a caminar para salir.

-¡Eh! Toshiro, ¿No esperaremos a Karin, Ryohei y Heita? – Kei le gritó al verlo partir.

-No, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – Toshiro continuó con su andar. Tenía que pensar la manera de compensar a Ukitake. Él había hecho todo lo posible porque su cumpleaños fuera especial y no se sintiera tan mal. Se sentía de lo peor al no haber siquiera recordado que era hoy el suyo.

Toshiro salió del edificio y caminó hasta el área de recreo, varios chicos y chicas ya conversaban o correteaban por ahí. Toshiro se alejó de las masas y caminó hasta llegar a un campo de futbol. No había nadie por ahí. Se paró hasta la mitad de la cancha, donde dos balones descansaban sobre el césped. Miró a su alrededor, confirmando que no había nadie. Tomó impulso y pateó el balón. El tiro fue limpio, entró en la portería.

_-¡Bien hecho Toshiro! ¡Ese es mi hijo!_

Volteó a la tribuna, viendo a su madre animándolo como siempre y a su padre, sonriendo.

Apretó los ojos y agitó la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el futbol? – Escuchó una vez más la voz de Karin - ¡Fue un buen tiro!

-Sí, me gusta – Toshiro arrancó los pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar con nosotros hoy después de clases? – Karin miró de reojo a sus amigos que intentaban meter un gol.

-No puedo – Toshiro desvió la mirada – Es el cumpleaños de U… de mi padre y tengo que estar ahí – Toshiro volteó al cielo – Además, el futbol ya no es un deporte que piense en volver a practicar.

-¿Eh? Pero si eres muy bueno – Karin lo miró confundida.

-Solo, no – Toshiro volvió a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

-Piénsalo, ¿Está bien? – Karin sonó segura y Toshiro solo asintió muy levemente.

**~O~**

-Hitsugaya Toshiro… - Aizen murmuró mientras veía el archivo del menor – Interesante…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Para desgracia o fortuna (**_**No, yo creo que sí es desgracia…**_**) Bueno, para desgracia de mis personajes favoritos, tiendo a complicarles un poco la existencia. En este caso, a Shiro-chan le vienen más cosas.**

**Pobre, olvidó lo de Ukitake y ahora se siente mal D: También anda recordando a sus padres y ay, pobrecito. Lo que pasó con ellos será parte de la trama así que sean pacientes :'D**

**Hay más encuentros con Karin y bueno, como verán más personajes como Rukia se van integrando, aún faltan xD**

**¿Qué piensan que pasará?**

**Espero les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y leídas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone! Dejen reviews por favor (~*-*)~]**_

* * *

_**17 de Marzo del 2014**_


	5. Error corregido

**¡Yo!**

**Hitsukarin: Gracias por comentar :D Sí haré mención sobre el Ichiruki pero no será mucho, casi nada en sí, lo central es Ukitake, Toshiro y Karin. SI gustas leer algo de Ichiruki, UlquiHime y IshiNemu, está mi fic de "El enemigo llamado amor" **_**(Espacio publicitario xD) **_**Pero en fin, muchas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, significa mucho para mí.**

**Mike: Hehe coincidió con la fecha de actualización haha. Por cierto, intento actualizar por semana, regularmente domingo-lunes **_**(Solo hoy se nos pasó ._.)**_** Sí, Aizen es increíble como villano a mi punto de vista y aquí también causará algo de problemas. Por desgracia, el pequeño es especial de carácter y pues, aunque no será igual que en el anime/manga sí tendrá algunas similitudes. ¡Gracias!**

**Alejandra: Lo sé D: Pobre Shiro-chan pero pues ni modo, tiene que echarle ganas. Gracias por tu review.**

**En general, gracias a todos y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Será más centrado en lo emocional de Ukitake y Toshiro pero tendrá sus buenos momentos de él y Karin.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Toshiro caminó hasta salir del campo, no era por ser mal educado ni nada parecido pero simplemente necesitaba estar solo.

'_No tengo dinero, no conozco esta ciudad… ¿Qué puedo hacer? 'Comenzaba_ a desesperarse por no saber cómo solucionar su error, ¿Qué clase de persona era? La campana sonó y Toshiro suspiró.

-Me llamo Kyoraku Shunsui, soy su profesor de matemáticas – Un hombre alto, de cabello café y un poco largo, estaba parado frente al salón - Y ella es Nanao-chan, la segunda al mando, por decirlo así – Una chica, de una estatura un poco más baja, de lentes y cabello negro recogido en un chongo con un mechón enmarcando su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, mostrando la molestia que sentía.

-Mi nombre es Ise Nanao y espero se dirijan a mí con el respeto que merezco – La chica habló mientras dirigía una seria mirada a los de enfrente.

-Oh Nanao-chan, no los asustes – Unas risillas se escucharon después del comentario del profesor – Bien, empecemos de una vez con estas cosas – Kyoraku caminó hasta su escritorio y tras un suspiro de Nanao comenzó la clase.

-Qué curioso maestro.

-Me agrada.

Fueron algunos de los comentarios que escuchó Toshiro una vez que la clase terminó, Toshiro respiró profundamente, solo faltaba una clase y el día terminaría y él, seguía sin tener idea de qué hacer con el cumpleaños de Ukitake.

-Mi nombre es Soi Fong y seré su profesora de historia – Una mujer de estatura media-baja y cabello negro corto, estaba parada al frente, a pesar de tener una figura muy menuda, tenía una presencia imponente y severa – Si estaban acostumbrados a llevar una vida relajada, será mejor que se olviden de eso conmigo. Soy extremadamente estricta con todo.

Toshiro miraba con interés a la profesora, le impactaba que pudiera crear aquel impacto en sus compañeros con tan solo entrar al salón y hablar frente a ellos.

Soi Fong terminó de escribir varias cosas en el pizarrón – Para la próxima vez que comas dentro del salón de clase, no te veré por más de un mes – Soi Fong dijo secamente mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente.

Toshiro miró a sus compañeros, con la misma sorpresa que los demás, un chico de la última fila aventó prácticamente a su mochila una bolsa de basura – Lo siento S-Sensei – Dijo rápidamente.

Soi Fong lo miró seriamente y continuó con su clase.

La campana sonó y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio se escuchó por todo el salón cuando Soi Fong salió. Sin ánimos de permanecer más tiempo allí, Toshiro se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Cómo vio a ese chico? – Dijo entre dientes al recordar lo hecho por su última profesora.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo – La alegre voz de Karin se escuchó de nuevo.

-Debo decir que me impresionó – Toshiro se colgó su mochila e hizo un gesto para que Karin pasara antes que él.

-Un maestro demasiado amable y otra que parece ninja – Sonrió mientras salía por la puerta.

-Así es – Toshiro le sonrió muy levemente – Kurosaki, me temo que tengo que irme – Dijo mientras veía a su reloj.

-Llámame Karin, no me acostumbro a que le llamen así – Karin miró al otro salón de donde salían sus demás amigos.

-Muy bien, me retiro – Toshiro se despidió, la presencia de ella no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-Nos vemos mañana, Toshiro – Karin tomó un balón que sus amigos le daban y caminó a la otra puerta.

Toshiro volvió a sus propios líos mentales cuando se encontró solo caminando por los pasillos, el tiempo se había agotado y tendría que enfrentar lo que venía.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Toshiro? – Ukitake estaba recargado sobre el auto, tenía su celular en mano hasta que Toshiro apareció.

-Bien… Los profesores parecen ser buenos – Toshiro evitaba tener contacto visual con él.

-Espero que no tengas mucha tarea, Rangiku quiere hacer una completa revolución en casa, más por ella que por mí – Ukitake rio mientras subía al auto, Toshiro ya se había acomodado en el otro asiento.

-No…no mucha, solo de historia – Toshiro recordó a Soi Fong – De hecho mi profesora parece tener ojos en la espalda.

-¿Enserio? – Ukitake preguntó con una sonrisa, le agradaba escuchar el entusiasmo de Toshiro y que se animara a contarle cosas.

-Sí, se dio cuenta de un chico que estaba comiendo hasta la última fila… Ni siquiera yo lo había notado – Por un momento, Toshiro sintió entusiasmo al hablar de algo, tal y como lo hacía con su madre cada que llegaba de su antigua escuela – Aunque la profesora no tiene una figura imponente, pudo callar a todo mundo con tan solo empezar a hablar – Miró a Ukitake que le sonreía.

-¡Ukitake-san, Shiro-chan! – Matsumoto salió a su encuentro en cuanto ellos salieron del auto – Al fin han llegado, la fiesta podrá empezar – Dijo con entusiasmo y sosteniendo en alto una botella de lo que parecía ser sake.

-Rangiku, es demasiado temprano para tomar eso – Ukitake se rascó la nuca.

-¿Eh? Hasta ahora no he tomado nada, tengo que salir por algo más así que aún no empezaré – Matsumoto sonrió mientras tomaba a ambos del brazo y los jalaba dentro de la casa – Ukitake-san usted permanezca tranquilo que nos encargaremos de todo – Prácticamente aventó a Ukitake al sillón y se volteó a Toshiro – Ve a cambiarte para que puedas ayudarme – Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Toshiro miró a Ukitake y el pareció asentir levemente. Tomó su mochila y caminó hasta su cuarto, la dejó en la silla de su escritorio y sacó una playera negra y un pantalón gris, se cambió y un poco inseguro, salió.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró con que Ukitake ya no estaba sentado en el sillón, Matsumoto estaba parada moviendo varias cosas de un mueble – Ah, tu padre no sabe estarse quieto – Dijo entre dientes al ver a Toshiro pasado ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Aunque no era algo planeado por él, Toshiro sintió que tal vez eso ayudaría a corregir su error.

-Oh, quita las cosas del sillón, vendrán algunas personas y necesitamos espacio – Matsumoto le agitó la mano y Toshiro, distraídamente, empezó a quitar las bolsas que habían sido colocadas - ¿Sucede algo Shiro? – Toshiro brincó al no esperar aquella pregunta.

-No es nada, nada… - Toshiro dejó una bolsa cerca de otro mueble – Solo…

Fue cortado cuando Matsumoto se inclinó delante de él y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, Toshiro desvió la mirada de ella – Ya sé – Matsumoto se levantó y antes de que Toshiro pudiera hacer algo más, Matsumoto cubrió su boca con una de sus manos – ¡Ukitake-san, iré por lo que nos falta! Shiro vendrá conmigo – Ignoró las protestas e intentos de soltarse del menor y comenzó a jalarlo para salir.

Hasta que llegaron al auto de ella fue que libero al menor - ¡¿Para qué fue eso?! –Toshiro tenía una vena marcada en la frente.

-No te enojes, lo hice por tu bien – Matsumoto sonó entretenida mientras abría el auto – Entra, tenemos cosas que comprar.

A pesar de tener la vena más hinchada que nunca, Toshiro entró al auto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensas comprarle? – Toshiro abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta y miró confundido – Sí, que le comprarás a Ukitake-san, se que no fue tu intención pero lo olvidaste ¿O me equivoco?

-Ah…No quería hacerlo – A pesar de estar impactado por que Matsumoto averiguara eso, contestó – Tuve ciertas cosas que me hicieron recordar cosas – Toshiro miró al frente.

-Estoy segura que él lo entiende, pero ahora ¿qué tienes pensado comprar?

-No tengo dinero.

-No seas tonto, yo lo compraré por ti – Matsumoto sonrió.

-¡Claro que no! No podría aceptar eso… - Toshiro dijo apenado.

-¡Eres igual a tu padre! Necio a morir – Matsumoto curvó el labio.

Toshiro permaneció en silencio, esas palabras de cierto modo, lo hacían sentir extraño.

Pasaron por una panadería donde Matsumoto avisó que pasaría más tarde, después entraron al centro comercial – Bien, busca algo aquí tienes algo de dinero, tengo que conseguir unas cuantas cosas más – Matsumoto entró a una tienda y Toshiro miró a su alrededor, no muy seguro de a dónde ir.

-Ah, esta fue una compra de provecho – Matsumoto traía varias bolsas de mandado -¿Eh?¿ Ya has encontrado algo?

-Sí, te lo agradezco – Toshiro traía en manos una caja pequeña.

-¡Muy bien! – Matsumoto lo jaló con la mano que traía libre a Toshiro y en cuestión de minutos estaba camino a la panadería.

-Este pastel es perfecto – Matsumoto dejó la caja de pastel en las piernas de Toshiro.

Toshiro sonrió levemente y emprendieron el regreso.

-¡Ukitake-san, volvimos! – Matsumoto abrió la puerta – Oh, bienvenidos – Sonrió a quien quiera que estuviera adentro.

Toshiro caminó, encontrándose con varias personas dentro – Oh, Toshiro, ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas – Ukitake sonrió.

Toshiro dejó la bolsa que traía y dejó en un lugar específico el regalo que compró, caminó hasta quedar atrás de Ukitake.

-Él es Toshiro – Sonrió mientras lo jaló para que quedará frente a él – Él es Byakuya, hermano mayor de Rukia-chan.

Toshiro miró hacia arriba, encontrando a un hombre joven de cabello negro y largo, con un mechón en su rostro, sus ojos eran azules. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y le daba una apariencia y porte elegante.

-Un gusto – Toshiro estiró su mano.

-Igualmente – Su voz era seria y fría.

Ukitake sonrió y jaló a Toshiro para otro lado - ¿Kyoraku-sensei? – Toshiro miró con sorpresa a quien tenía delante.

-Oh, Toshiro – Kyoraku lo saludó.

-Veo que se conocen – Ukitake sonrió ampliamente – Shunsui es un querido amigo desde mis épocas de academia.

-Es mi profesor de matemáticas – Toshiro asintió, era algo que no esperaba.

-Juushiro, espero que esté siguiendo su tratamiento correctamente – Una suave y dulce voz sonó a espaldas de todos y Toshiro notó como Ukitake y Kyoraku saltaron del susto.

-Retsu, no sabía que habías venido – Ukitake sonrió nervioso.

-Acabo de llegar, no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo pasé a felicitarte y darte tu regalo – Toshiro no alcanzaba a entender por qué parecían tenerle miedo, era una mujer de expresiones dulces y suaves, su largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza adelante – Espero Shunsui que no se extralimite ninguno de los dos – Bueno, esa expresión, cambiaba un poco su apariencia y de cierto modo, hasta Toshiro se encogió.

-Claro, claro – Kyoraku sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Retsu, quería presentarte a él – Ukitake miró a Toshiro – Ella es Retsu Unohana, mi doctora, la que conoce mi enfermedad y me ha tratado desde siempre.

-Un placer conocerte jovencito – Unohana le sonrió casi maternalmente.

-El gusto es mío – Toshiro sonrió también. – Me llamo Toshiro.

-Vaya, hasta en el nombre son parecidos – Unohana paseo la mirada entre ambos – Así es, soy la doctora de tu padre así que estaremos en contacto constante – Unohana acarició su cabeza suavemente y después se giró a Ukitake.

Toshiro permaneció parado ahí, observando a los que ahí estaban, eran bastantes, aunque conocía a la mayoría, habían caras desconocidas aún.

Unohana le dio un regalo a Ukitake y después de unos momentos de conversación entre los tres, se despidió y salió.

-Ukitake-san, aquí hay más sake que comida – Toshiro volteó a ver a un chico de cabello naranja y alborotado que se acercó a Ukitake.

-Ichigo… lo sé, Rangiku se encargó de todo y casi ni me dejó hacer nada – Ukitake volteó a ver las mesas, corroborando lo dicho por él – Oh, Ichigo, él es de quien te hable.

-¡Hola! Soy Kurosaki Ichigo – Le extendió la mano a Toshiro quien apenas se venía acercando.

-¿Kurosaki…? – Toshiro lo miró curioso.

-Sí ¿Ocurre algo…?

-¿Toshiro? – La conocida voz de Karin salió de detrás de Ichigo - ¡Vaya! No esperaba verte aquí.

-¿De dónde se conocen? – Ichigo saltó a la defensiva, típico de un hermano mayor.

-De la escuela Ichi-nii, ¿De dónde más? – Karin se cruzó de brazos – No sabía que tu padre era Ukitake-san y eso que le conocemos de tiempo atrás.

-Podría decirse que es reciente – Toshiro desvió la mirada y miró la pared.

Karin lo notó pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

Ichigo permaneció mirándolos desde cerca – ¡Onii-chan! Eso no es cortés – Otra chica de cabello castaño empezó a jalar a Ichigo para que se quitara de encima.

Toshiro y Karin permanecieron un tiempo hablando sobre futbol hasta que Matsumoto, notablemente ebria, llamó la atención de todos para partir el pastel.

Cuando terminó varios se fueron retirando, como Byakuya, otros amigos de Ichigo, el director y más gente que Toshiro no había conocido del todo.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Toshiro y promete que pensarás en el entrenamiento – Karin sonrió.

-Lo pensaré – Toshiro dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa pero en ese momento no pensaba del todo bien.

Ichigo, Karin, su otra hermana y Rukia salieron después de despedirse de Ukitake, Rukia parecía ser novia del hermano de Karin.

-¡Ukitake-saaan~! – Matsumoto se tambaleaba de acá para allá y Toshiro tuvo que esquivarla varias veces. En la casa solo quedaban Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Nanao y Toshiro - ¿Le ha gustado su fiesta? – Preguntó con felicidad.

-Claro que sí y me alegra saber que también te la pasaste bien, Rangiku – La mayoría río.

-¡Matsumoto-san! – Alguien entró por la puerta y todos voltearon a ver.

-¡Shuhei! – Matsumoto alzó una botella – Has llegado tarde, el pastel se acabó.

-Lo siento… me entretuve en el trabajo y no llegué, Matsumoto-san, le pedí me enviara las cosas a tiempo – Miró con reproche a la otra.

-¡Lo olvidé! – El otro suspiró resignado al ver su estado

– Oh, hola…. Creo no te conocía, me llamo Hisagi Shuhei, uno de los editores que trabaja con ella – Toshiro lo volteó a ver al notar que se dirigía a él.

-Toshiro…hijo de Ukitake –san – Poco le faltó a Ukitake el ir corriendo a abrazarlo cuando escuchó decir eso al menor.

-Encantado – Hisagi le sonrió – Matsumoto-san, es hora de irnos, van a dar las 8 y no deberíamos molestar más aquí.

-¡Aburrido! Acabas de llegar y ya te quiere ir. No, no – Matsumoto meneó el dedo de forma desaprobatoria – Mínimo dale su regalo a Ukitake-san.

Hisagi sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la dio a Ukitake – Felicidades, Ukitake-san – Palmeó la espalda del otro.

-Hablando de regalos… - Matsumoto se llevó un dedo a la barbilla - ¡El pequeño Shiro tiene que dar el suyo!

-¡Matsumoto! – Grito Toshiro sintiéndose más apenado que nada. Pensaba dárselo cuando estuvieran solos.

-¿Shiro-chan? – Ukitake lo miró, bastante sorprendido.

-Sí – Toshiro respiró hondo y sacó la caja que había guardado – Lamento mucho el haber olvidado esto – Le estiró su mano con la caja.

-Oh Toshiro, no importa, sé por lo que estás pasando y cosas como esta no deberían de preocuparte – Ukitake recibió la caja, sintiendo un poco de felicidad por saber que Toshiro lo aceptaba.

-Es una pequeña pulsera, no sé, me pareció…interesante – Toshiro mantuvo la mirada en la caja.

Ukitake sacó con cuidado una pulsera que como colgante tenía un copo de nieve unido con uno más pequeño. Entre los dos copos se completaba la palabra "Shiro"

-Shiro-chan – Ukitake sintió sus ojos humedecerse y abrazó al otro que, a pesar de estar un poco indeciso, aceptó el abrazo.

Toshiro se sentía bien de haber corregido su error. Ukitake realmente era una buena persona que no había dudado en ayudarlo a salir adelante después de que lo había conocido. Realmente profesaba cariño por él.

No quería ser mal agradecido, pero no podía entregarse completamente a él y olvidar a sus padres para verlo a él como única figura paterna, no podía y principalmente no lo haría. Pero ahora, por fin, estaba seguro de entender el significado de las palabras de Jidanbo, Ukitake estaba logrando abrirse un lugar en él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Es más largo que los anteriores y espero no les moleste D: **

**Desarrollé un poco las cosas entre Matsumoto y Toshiro…es que esos dos son un duo que simplemente adoro en el anime, son graciosos pero también cuidadosos el uno del otro y bueno, Matsumoto sin tomar, no es Matsumoto.**

**Sip, hay algunas cosas Ichiruki pero no serán prioridad. **_**(Para esta pareja junto con el UlquiHIme e IshiNemu, está mi fic de "El enemigo llamado amor")**_

**¿Qué les pareció el regalo de Toshiro a Ukitake? No sé, la idea vino a mí y me pareció lindo.**

**Sé que Toshiro está un poco fuera de personaje pero aun así, intento apegarme lo más que pueda. Espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ojalá pueda seguir contando con sus reviews.**

**Bye-Bye!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**25 de Marzo del 2014.**_


	6. ¿Superación?

**Uy… Hehe ustedes disculparán la tardanza… **_**(+se esconde+) **_**Para eso me gustabas ¬¬**

**¡Yo! **

**Saludos gente bonita y perdonen la larga espera.**

**Ana-kurohitsu: Muchas gracias y bienvenida a la historia. En efecto, meter a Karin de golpe es perder el encanto y algo ilógico al momento de ver sus historias. Ojalá el capítulo te guste y puedas seguir dejándome tu opinión.**

**Mike: No sé si sentirme bien por hacerte llorar o mal D: Por una parte siento bien el poder transmitir sentimientos pero por otro… pues lloraste D: Hahaha, yo adoró su relación entre Matsumoto y Toshiro, tan cuidadosa y peculiar. Ehehe respecto a Gin… :please understand: dejaré el suspenso.**

**Hitsukarin: ¡Gracias! Ojalá también cuente con un review tuyo por la otra historia y gracias por seguir comentando esta :DD**

**En general, espero sea de su agrado**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

La mayoría no pudo evitar enternecerse por la escena frente a ellos, incluso Matsumoto había dejado de tambalearse. Todos lo sabían, el deseo tan grande que Ukitake había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo por tener un hijo.

-Creo que es momento que me retire – Nanao habló cuando Ukitake se separó de Toshiro. Toshiro tenía levemente coloreadas las mejillas de rojo y Ukitake soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Ise-san – Ukitake le sonrió mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Yo también me voy, te acompaño Nanao-chan – Kyoraku sonrió insinuadoramente y ella rodó los ojos.

-Gracias por haberme invitado – Nanao apartó la vista de él y miró a Ukitake – Hasta mañana, Toshiro – Se despidió cuando pasó a lado de él.

-Nos vemos – Kyoraku le revolvió el cabello – Cuídate Juushiro – Sonrió antes de salir junto con Nanao.

Toshiro se despidió con la mano.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, Ukitake-san – Hisagi jalaba a Matsumoto que insistía en tomar una botella más – Esperamos que haya sido un buen día.

-No he tenido uno mejor – Ukitake miró de reojo a Toshiro, quien miraba entre curioso y avergonzado a Matsumoto.

-¡Bye Ukitake-san, bye Shiro! – Matsumoto gritó antes de salir con Hisagi.

-Lo que me has dado significa mucho para mí, Toshiro – Una vez solos, Toshiro se sentó a lado de Ukitake.

-De verdad lamento haberlo olvidado – Bajo la cabeza.

-Te lo he dicho, no importa – Ukitake le sonrió – Creo que es hora que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clase de educación física, tu uniforme está en el closet.

-Gracias – Toshiro se levantó y miró a Ukitake, le envió una sonrisa y corrió a su habitación.

Ukitake agitó la cabeza y empezó a recoger las pocas cosas que habían quedado por allí.

Toshiro se cambió a su pijama y entró a la cama, una parte de él se sentía feliz por haber solucionado el error mientras otro insistía en que no lo había hecho. Suspiró antes de apagar la luz y recostarse. No estaba seguro de querer dormir, si las pesadillas que la noche anterior lo habían atacado iban a aparecer de nuevo, no quería cerrar los ojos siquiera. Después de pasar una hora dando vueltas en la cama, cayó dormido.

Toshiro abrió los ojos lentamente. Esta vez no despertó agitado como del día anterior, los sueños que había tenido no tenían nada que ver con la noche en la que sus padres murieron, fueron más recuerdos de ellos en vida. Se enderezó en la cama y miró al reloj. Eran las seis pero había logrado dormir más y mejor.

Abrió el closet y miró el uniforme que era un pantalón azul obscuro con una franja blanca a un costado, una playera blanca sin cuello con el borde azul y una sudadera de igual color que el pantalón y los puños blancos.

Lo sacó y salió con dirección al baño. Antes de entrar escuchó unos fuertes y violentos tosidos provenientes del cuarto de Ukitake, pensó en ir pero en ese momento cesaron. Decidió preguntarle en el desayuno.

El olor a hot cakes inundó su olfato en cuanto salió con el uniforme de su habitación. Tomó su mochila y bajó.

-¡Buen día, Toshiro! – Ukitake le saludó alegremente. Sin embargo, Toshiro notó que se veía más pálido que de costumbre.

-Buen día – respondió mientras dejaba su mochila en el sillón – Ukitake-san, ¿se siente bien? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Ukitake miró su reloj y suspiró – Creo que debo de contarte esto – Se sentó a la mesa, frente a Toshiro - ¿Recuerdas la enfermedad que te mencioné? – Toshiro asintió – La he tenido desde muy joven, no es contagiosa, por eso puedo andar con las personas sin ninguna preocupación pero ciertamente no tiene una cura determinada – Toshiro sintió miedo – No tienes que tener miedo, la he tenido desde que tenía veinte años de edad y han podido controlarla bastante.

-¿Q-Qué es? – Toshiro se sentía preocupado que algo pudiera pasarle.

-Una especie de tos crónica, en algunas ocasiones llegan a venirme violentos ataques de tos, cuando son muy fuertes pueden venir con sangre – Ukitake odiaba verlo preocupado pero sabía que tenía que decirle – Pero me siento optimista, han pasado 2 años que no tengo un ataque tan fuerte como para ir al hospital – Le sonrió un poco más inseguro – Retsu es mi doctora, me ha tratado desde que me diagnosticaron la enfermedad, quiero que tengas su teléfono, en caso de cualquier cosa – Le extendió su celular con el número de ella. Toshiro lo anotó rápidamente – Es solo eso, a veces me afecta un poco en el día a día pero intenta no preocuparte demasiado – concluyó sonriéndole.

Toshiro asintió un poco inseguro, hasta ese momento notó el afecto que comenzaba a tomarle a Ukitake.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y salieron rumbo al colegio.

**~O~**

-¿Has hecho la tarea de Aizen-sensei? – Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchó una voz un tanto fuerte.

-¡No! Hinamori, te he dicho que no la he hecho. Planeaba hacerla ahora pero tú estás aquí con tu "Aizen-sensei" y no me puedo ir – La voz de Karin fue la que le contestó, haciendo un tono bastante gracioso al arremedar a la otra chica.

-¡Deberías de hacerla! – La otra reconocida como Hinamori reclamó en tono autoritario – La tarea y clase de Aizen-sensei es la más importante.

-Claro, claro – Karin cerró la puerta de su casillero y se alejó – Nos vemos – Prácticamente salió huyendo antes de que la otra contestara.

Toshiro no pudo evitar reír, Karin lucía bastante graciosa cuando estaba molesta o desesperada. Le causó más gracia cuando ella pasó a su lado y no lo notó.

-¡¿De qué te ríes tu…!?¿Toshiro?... no te había visto – Parpadeo un par de veces confundida antes de fulminarlo con la mirada - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada, es solo que parecías estar a punto de golpearla – Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón.

Karin lucía un uniforme igual al de Toshiro pero con combinación de blanco-azul en lugar de azul-blanco.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, créeme – Una vena saltó en su frente – Ella es Hinamori, de quien te hablé ayer.

-Pues parece tener bastante…apego por el profesor – Toshiro ladeo la cabeza un poco.

-Me alegra no tenerla en clase, no soportaría ver su rostro de pájaro atolondrado toda la clase de Aizen-sensei - Toshiro sonrió mientras ambos entraban al salón. Tomó asiento por adelante mientras que Karin tomó uno en diagonal al suyo.

Tuvieron otra clase de historia donde Soi Fong hizo gala de sus habilidades y logró hacer que dos alumnos no tuvieran ganas de comer en clase por el resto de sus días.

-¡Por Dios que deja tarea! – Karin gritó mientras guardaba sus libretas.

Toshiro asintió, tomó su mochila y se levantó - ¿Dónde se supone que es la siguiente clase? – Preguntó mientras miraba su horario.

-El gimnasio, sígueme – Karin salió primero y Toshiro le siguió.

Llegaron hasta el gimnasio que estaba justo alado de la cancha de futbol, Toshiro pudo ver los ojos de Karin brillar mientras veía el campo _'Qué conveniente' _Toshiro suspiró, ahora era seguro que ella insistiría en jugar un pequeño partido en algún momento.

Dentro del gimnasio había varios chicos, incluidos los amigos de Karin, más atrás un chico de apariencia deprimente y cabello rubio a lado de otro de cabello de un rojo intenso que parecían ser mayores y hablaban entre sí.

-No tengo idea de porque ellos dos están aquí – Karin murmuró viéndolos.

-¿Los conoces?- Toshiro los miró de reojo.

-Más al de cabello rojo, es amigo de mi hermano. Por eso digo que no sé por qué estén aquí, son de preparatoria ellos – Karin asintió levemente y después se alzó de hombros.

Toshiro volvió su mirada al frente, justo en el momento que un gigantesco hombre entraba por la puerta, su cabello era negro y medianamente largo, tenía una larga cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Ciertamente su presencia era imponente, fácilmente medía más de dos metros.

-No quiero tonterías ni debiluchos en esta clase – Su voz complementaba su imponente figura, era dura y grave – Ahora, comiencen con el calentamiento, den 3 vueltas al gimnasio.

'_Vaya manera de empezar' _Toshiro sonrió levemente mientras empezaba a trotar, la mayoría tenía una cara de desconcierto y cierto temor ante aquel profesor, menos Karin que parecía estar más concentrada en el balón de futbol que el profesor había dejado en el piso.

-Soy Zaraki y de una vez les digo que si son unos bebés llorones, se cambien de clase – Parecía aburrido y de cierta manera distraído.

Después de las tres extenuantes vueltas al gimnasio y que todos con excepción de Toshiro, Karin y uno de sus amigos, terminaron jadeando, Zaraki volvió a hablar – Que patético, deberían de resistir más – Dijo con un ligero tono de decepción – Como sea, repónganse de una vez. El equipo de futbol de esta escuela es un asco, quiero ver si por lo menos aquí hay alguien que valga la pena.

Karin sonrió mientras que a Toshiro poco le faltó para azotarse contra la pared. ¿Acaso era una conspiración en su contra?

-Salgan al campo y esperen ahí.

Karin tenía una enorme sonrisa que hasta para sus amigos parecía intimidante – Entraremos a ese equipo – Su sonrisa se agrandó más mientras miraba a sus amigos quienes no parecían muy entusiastas pero asentían - ¿Tú también Toshiro?

-No – Contestó viendo el campo – Dije que no tenía intenciones de jugar nuevamente.

Karin agitó la cabeza y se detuvo unos centímetros tras él cuando llegaron al campo.

-¡Empiecen! – Zaraki llegó un tiempo después y acomodó como quiso a los equipos, Karin y Toshiro quedaron junto con Kei y los demás en el otro.

Toshiro se mantuvo distante, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres con aquello, además de que Karin parecía bastante entusiasmada. Era una lástima que nadie más estuviese a su nivel, por una parte se sentía mal de verla fallar en algún tiro por culpa de uno de sus compañeros, ninguno parecía tener si quiera alguna habilidad para dicho deporte, aun así, ella se las había arreglado para marcar una diferencia de 6 puntos con respecto al otro equipo - ¡Toshiro! – Seguido del grito de Karin, se encontró con el balón bajo su pie.

Una sensación lo invadió. Esquivo limpiamente un penoso intento por quitarle el balón y comenzó a correr en dirección a la portería contraria, Karin le seguía bastante de cerca, con una sonrisa de complacencia formándose en su rostro. Toshiro no pensaba muy bien, el futbol era por mucho su deporte favorito y realmente sentía pasión por el, aunque su mente insistiera en que no quería hacerlo, sus acciones lo contradecían. Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba envuelto totalmente en el juego.

-Suficiente – Gritó nuevamente Zaraki – Ustedes, vengan acá.

Señaló a Toshiro, Karin y el pequeño grupo de amigos de ella – Ustedes 4 tienen una mísera cantidad de talento pero lo pueden desarrollar, en cambio ustedes dos parecen tener un talento nato.

Toshiro miró el suelo. Había disfrutado enormemente el intento de partido pero no podía dejar atrás toda la bola de sentimientos.

-Deberán entrar al equipo – Sintió un vuelvo en el estómago, no quería.

-No creo me sea posible…profesor – Dijo inseguro al sentir la mirada de él sobre sí mismo.

-No fue una pregunta – Zaraki se giró – La clase terminó – Sentenció mientras caminaba dentro del gimnasio.

Toshiro apretó sus puños y caminó al edificio, sin mediar una palabra con alguien.

**~O~**

Karin pasó el resto del día mirando con cierta preocupación a Toshiro, no habían cruzado palabra después de la primera clase y le preocupaba el extremo cambio de actitud de él. Incluso parecía no prestar completa atención a sus clases.

El día pasó y Toshiro salió del salón sin esperar a nadie, Karin se apresuró y caminó a su lado sin atreverse a preguntar algo, después de varios minutos junto el valor suficiente para hablar mientras ambos guardaban algo en sus respectivos casilleros – Y bien… ¿Mañana vamos a inscribirnos?

-No entraré – Su tono de voz sonaba más duro y frío, sorprendiéndolo hasta él mismo.

-Pero el profesor dijo…

-¡No me importa! – Toshiro azotó la puerta del casillero, ganándose algunas miradas – No entraré al equipo y punto final del asunto.

-¡No entiendo tu negativa! – Karin se cruzó de brazos, echando una mirada de advertencia a quienes se habían quedado observando – ¡Eres muy bueno y hasta lo disfrutaste!

-Eso no importa – Toshiro levantó su mochila y se la colgó.

-¡Claro que importa! – Karin se paró delante de él – De esto trata esta vida, de hacer lo que disfrutamos.

Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron levemente pero se compuso rápidamente – Hay cosas que no entiendes, Karin. Adiós – Dijo mientras la rodeaba y salía de prisa del edificio. Dejando a una Karin muy confundida detrás.

**~O~**

-Toshiro ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Ukitake lo recibió con su cálida sonrisa, sin embargo notó de inmediato que algo pasaba con Toshiro - ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada – Toshiro dijo con su mismo tono de voz, subió al auto y se volteó hacia la ventana.

-Shiro-chan… - Murmuró Ukitake con tristeza mientras subía al auto y lo ponía en marcha. Le dolía verlo mal y no saber cómo apoyarlo. Decidió esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

-Dime, qué te ha sucedido – Preguntó una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

-He dicho que nada importante – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz. Acto del que se arrepintió casi de inmediato, suspiró varias veces, Ukitake no merecía un trato así. Se sentó en el sillón, Ukitake lo miró y después caminó para sentarse junto a él.

-Hoy hubo una selección para el equipo de futbol – Comenzó – El profesor quiere que me integre al equipo.

-¿Por qué te molesta eso? ¿Acaso no te gusta ese deporte? – Ukitake puso una mano en su espalda.

-Todo lo contrario, el futbol es mi deporte favorito – Suspiró, sintiendo un sentimiento crecer con cada palabra – Es solo que… mis padres iban a todos mis partidos… siempre me apoyaron… podían hacer un espacio en su trabajo para verme jugar – Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando otra vez.

-Tranquilo – Ukitake lo pegó un poco a él y empezó a sobar su espalda – No tienes por qué sentirte mal… estoy seguro que a tus padres les agradaría que siguieras con tu afición.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza – No puedo – Dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquilo – Ukitake lo abrazó – Sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, tus padres dieron mucho por ti y te aseguro que lo que menos quisieran es ver a su hijo sufrir.

Toshiro sintió algo con sus últimas palabras, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? El simple hecho de pararse en el campo le traía recuerdos.

-Yo te apoyaré, cualquier decisión que tomes la apoyaré – Ukitake palmeaba levemente su espalda para calmarlo – Te lo prometí que te apoyaría y eso haré.

Toshiro lloró por un rato más, le dolían muchas cosas que había hecho y que ahora lo hacían sentir mal. Poco a poco, después de un rato, se calmó. Le dio un abrazo a Ukitake y se separó de él – Gracias, Ukitake-san - Se talló los ojos y se levantó del sillón.

-Si quieres ve un rato a tu habitación, te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista – Ukitake se levantó y acarició su cabeza.

Asintió levemente y miró a Ukitake – Muchas gracias, Ukitake-san… en verdad, gracias – Le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente antes de caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, miró el techo, las palabras iban y venían en su mente.

'_De esto trata esta vida, de hacer lo que disfrutamos.' _

'_Tus padres dieron mucho por ti y te aseguro que lo que menos quisieran es ver a su hijo sufrir.'_

Toshiro gruño levemente mientras se giraba en dirección de la pared.

Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía es que mañana tendría que pedir una disculpa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Se podría decir que es la primera vez que el pobre Shiro-chan sale de control frente a alguien que no sea Ukitake D:**

_**(Zaraki es maestro de gimnasia :v ) **_**¿Ahora sí sales? e_e haha, pido disculpas si eso suena muy loco pero realmente, Ken-chan no encaja en ningún otro puesto de maestro xD No lo imagino dando arte o algo así xDD**

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios :DDD**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**11 de Abril del 2014**_


	7. Amenaza

**¡Seguimos vivos!**

**Lo siento multiplicado por 1,000,000 se queda poco para expresar el cuanto siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo D: **_**(Pedimos sinceras disculpas D:)**_

**Ana-kurohitsu: cierto, Toshiro esta dolido aún pero poco a poco irá mejorando… espero. Hum no lo sé, haha no sé, no sé xD Perdona enormemente por tardar tanto. Espero el capítulo te guste.**

**Yuliheth: Es que Ken-chan es muy… agresivo como para ser de algo más haha espero no sea tan loca la idea.**

**Leo: Oh querido nii-chan :33 gracias por leer y dejar tus chibis comentarios xD**

**Hitsukarin: Bueno, lo metí en eso porque Shiro-chan es jugador de futbol, y siendo de Kendo no encajaría bien en lo que sigue. Gracias por comentar.**

**Mike: Lo siento D: haha tal vez sufra un poco más digo (**_**SHH e_e) **_**lo siento D: pero bueno, tienes razón, Hinamori es desesperante y está bastante obsesionada con Aizen ._. Ken-chan es un maestro un poco agresivo pero se le dá (/._.)/ Haha gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer.**

**En general, gracias a todos y de nuevo, perdón por la espera. Espero valga la pena.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-Karin… - Toshiro dijo, parándose delante de su banca.

-¿Sí? – Karin levantó la cabeza, no sabía muy bien por qué pero la frialdad de Toshiro le había dolido y molestado.

-Yo… - Toshiro suspiró – Siento haberte hablado mal el día de ayer.

-No importa… No hay problema – Karin sonrió levemente, no esperaba que alguien como él se disculparía.´

-Bien… ¿Ya has ido a inscribirte? – Toshiro se sentó en la banca a lado de ella.

-Uh…no, pensaba ir al final del día, la dirección siempre está llena de gente durante la mañana – Karin se alzó de hombros.

-Bien, pues iremos en la tarde – Para fortuna de Toshiro, Kyoraku entró a clase y así evitó una pregunta por parte de ella.

-Así que al final, después de hacer tu berrinche decidiste aceptar – Karin se paró cruzada de brazos en frente de Toshiro cuando la clase finalizó.

-¡No fue berrinche! – Toshiro se levantó para mirarla – Y decidí hacerlo para evitar problemas con el profesor Zaraki – Se volteó a la pared.

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres bueno y no debería de avergonzarte – Karin intentó mirarlo a la cara pero Toshiro siguió evitándolo.

-No es vergüenza Karin, no es eso – Toshiro suspiró tristemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? – Karin pudo notar la tristeza en él y temió haber dicho algo malo.

-Al baño – Toshiro salió rápidamente.

Toshiro encontró el baño vacío, como era casi hora de entrar a la siguiente clase no había muchas personas por los pasillos siquiera, caminó hasta quedar frente al lavamanos y se miró al espejo. No había notado el momento en que su semblante se había endurecido y se había vuelto más serio y frío, era obvio que no sería la misma persona desbordante de energía y felicidad que era antes pero le resultaba un poco sorprendente el drástico cambio en sus facciones.

Agitó la cabeza para detener el tren de ideas que sin duda terminaría por recordarle cosas dolorosas y se echó agua en la cara, después de secarse caminó hasta la puerta y salió.

-Hitsugaya-kun – antes de llegar al salón escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Aizen-sensei? – Se giró para encontrar la figura del sereno profesor de pie en medio del corredor.

-Disculpa interrumpirte pero me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo – Aizen le envió una de sus tantas sonrisas amables.

-¿Ahora? No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero mi clase está por empezar y la profesora Soi Fong es bastante estricta con la hora de entrada… - Toshiro rascó su cabeza.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso, le enviaré una nota y no habrá problema alguno – Aizen le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera – Acompáñame por favor.

Un poco inseguro, empezó a seguirlo. No alcanzaba a imaginar cuál sería la razón por la cual quería hablar con él, había cumplido sus tareas y no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creía.

-Toma asiento por favor – Entraron a un despacho medianamente amplio, había un escritorio en el medio con una silla tras él y dos más en frente, a los lados habían dos libreros repletos de libros – Primero que nada puedes quitar esa expresión de terror, no has hecho nada malo – Continuó mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

Toshiro suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaba en una de las dos del frente, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para después regresar su completa atención Aizen.

-Hace unos días leí tu expediente, he visto que eres un chico realmente inteligente – Toshiro no sabía si sentirse agradecido o mal porque hubiera leído su expediente – Pero también me he enterado del accidente de tus padres – Bueno, ahora podía decir que había sido algo malo – Lo lamento mucho – Dijo mientras miraba con tristeza a Toshiro – Me preguntaba si podría ser de ayuda en algo, a pesar de que soy profesor de lengua puedo entender mucho de los sentimientos.

-Se lo agradezco Aizen-sensei…me encuentro bien, he recibido buen apoyo de mi padre adoptivo…le agradezco su preocupación pero me estoy bien – Toshiro no quería verse débil o ser tratado diferente por algo así, quería probar que era capaz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Alguien te acompaña de vuelta a tu casa? Creo que eso podría ser un factor que te traiga recuerdos.

-Sí, vienen por mí – Para Toshiro le sonaba más a interrogatorio que a otra cosa pero supuso que era la sensibilidad que tenía para hablar sobre esos temas lo que lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Bien, quiero que te aprendas bien el camino aquí puesto que ye apoyaré en lo que desees – Aizen comenzó a escribir algo en un papel – Entrégale esto a la profesora y no habrá problema, ten un buen día, Hitsugaya-kun.

-Gracias, Aizen-sensei – Se puso de pie y tomó el papel que le extendía – Agradezco su preocupación – Dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del otro y tras una reverencia, salió.

"_Espero nadie más se entere de esta situación" _Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su salón. No tenía planeado poner en el titular su vida personal, por eso había salido durante su conversación con Karin.

Tras una mirada de cierta desaprobación por parte de Soi Fong, le permitió entrar y le amenazó de no distraer al resto del grupo. Karin lo miró con curiosidad pero intentó no incomodarlo, aún permanecía con la sensación de haberlo hecho sentir mal.

-¿Se supone deberíamos de registrarnos en la dirección no? – Karin sonó tranquila, si Toshiro quería hablar con ella sobre antes, lo haría a su tiempo.

-Sería lo lógico – En el fondo, Toshiro agradecía que Karin no fuera la típica persona entrometida que quería enterarse a cualquier precio sobre la vida de los demás. Le agradaba.

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la dirección – Sasakibe-san, el profesor Zaraki dijo que nos registráramos para el equipo de futbol de la escuela – Toshiro se acercó.

-Oh sí, supongo que son los últimos dos que faltaban – Dijo sin levantar la vista de la computadora, tomó una hoja y se las extendió – Coloquen sus datos por favor.

Karin se registró primero, notando que ya había un equipo completo anotado – Pues fuimos los últimos – le pasó la hoja.

-Me sorprende – Toshiro termino de anotar lo suyo – Gracias, Sasakibe-san – Le devolvió la hoja.

-Sí, hoy a las 2:10 tendrán una reunión – Contestó el director mientras los volteaba a ver.

-Gracias, iremos – Karin dijo entusiasmada.

-¡Karin! ¡Toshiro! – Los amigos de Karin gritaron al verlo - ¿Ustedes jugaran? ¡Entonces tenemos oportunidad!

-Esto…será difícil – Toshiro meneo la cabeza y Karin rio.

-Ah…espero ser de ayuda – Un chico que parecía ser bastante tímido y en cierto modo torpe, dijo. Poniéndose al frente – Soy Hanataro Yamada – Sonrió.

-Así que son todos – Una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Renji? – Karin preguntó al reconocerlo.

-Hey Karin –el de cabello rojo y peinado en una cola le saludó – Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrenar a su equipo, el actual es patético y como somos de la misma escuela tenemos que levantarlo.

-Abarai-san… no es manera de decirlo – Otro chico de cabello rubio y medio corto, con un mechón cubriendo su lado izquierdo del rostro habló – Ah, mi nombre es Kira Izuru y apoyaremos un poco en su entrenamiento – Volteó a ver a los demás.

-Bien ¿Quién será el capitán de ustedes dos? – Señaló a Karin y Toshiro.

-Ella –Pese a estar confundido pro la repentina proposición, contestó sin vacilar, si apenas se había hecho a la idea de jugar, no haría algo como eso.

-Yo no, no me gusta – Karin se cruzó de brazos – Tú tienes más talento para controlar a la gente.

-No lo haré – Toshiro si giró al otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo? – Renji intervino – Jugarás bien pero eres un niño aún.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Toshiro sintió una vena marcársele en la frente - ¡No soy un niño!

-Eso dices pero mira, te hechas para atrás por manejar un grupillo de mocosos – Renji sonrió con burla.

-Abarai-san… No hagas eso, no busques pelearte con todo el que se te cruce – Kira intentó calmarlo pero tanto Toshiro como Renji estaban lanzándose fuego con la mirada.

-No me estoy haciendo para atrás. Además, no tienes con que venir a decir aquí – Toshiro sentía la vena hincharse más.

Los demás miraban la escena con una gota recorriéndoles la nuca.

-¡Como quieras! – Renji alzó los brazos – Veré desde las gradas como hacen puré al equipo solo porque el niño se puso de especial.

-¡Eso quisieras! – Toshiro lo miró – Este equipo podrá ganarle incluso al tuyo.

-¿Acaso me estas retando niño?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Supongo que es un sí al ser capitán del equipo – Kira volteó a ver a Karin.

-Supongo – Karin aun no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar delante de ellos, igual que todos.

-¡Ha! Ya lo veremos – Renji se paró con superioridad mientras que Toshiro se giraba a los chicos que tenía delante.

**~O~**

-¡Capitán! – Rangiku corrió en dirección a Toshiro cuando él y Ukitake entraron por la puerta.

-¿Q-Qué? – Toshiro parpadeo confundido.

-¡Ya me he enterado! Eres el capitán del equipo de futbol de tu escuela – Rangiku lo levantó del piso, haciendo que a Ukitake le resbalara una gota por la nuca.

-¡Matsumoto! ¡Bájame ahora! – Toshiro se había puesto rojo por el tan repentino acto – No es para tanto…

Rangiku tardó unos minutos más en bajarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Sí lo es, acabas de entrar y ya eres capitán. Muy bien, muy bien – Matsumoto asintió mientras caminaba hacia Ukitake – Gracias Ukitake-san por el escrito, no tardara en estar listo para salir a la venta – Le palmeó el hombre contenta.

-Gracias por pasar a recogerlas – Ukitake le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos. Hasta luego Ukitake-san, hasta luego capitán – Salió triunfante por la puerta, dejando a Toshiro más rojo que nunca.

-No te lo tomes personal, así es ella – Ukitake dijo entretenido mientras se adentraba en la cocina – Felicidades por haberte convertido en capitán de tu equipo.

-G-Gracias Ukitake-san… fue un poco de suerte…estaban entre Karin y yo pero al final salí yo…todo por culpa de ese tonto llamado Renji – Sin darse cuenta se había cruzado de brazos y golpeteaba en el piso con el zapato.

-Renji es un buen chico, solo que algo impulsivo – Ukitake sonrió para sí.

-¿Lo conoce? – Toshiro entró a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

-Sí, es amigo de Ichigo – Ukitake dejó un plato frente a él – Espero te guste.

Ambos conversaron sobre las cosas de la escuela y Ukitake de su nuevo libro, dentro de sí estaban agradecidos de que la relación era mucho más desarrollada y allegada, la confianza había crecido y solo faltaban algunos detalles más para ser un íntegro padre e hijo.

-Vaya, olvidé sacar la basura – Ukitake se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Yo la sacaré – Toshiro se levantó y tras dejar el plato en el lavabo se acercó a tomar la bolsa.

-Gracias Shiro-chan – Ukitake colocó una mano en la cabeza.

Toshiro comenzó a caminar con la bolsa en mano _"No sé por qué Aizen-sensei me ofreció su ayuda, hasta donde yo sé, he actuado como un estudiante normal, bueno, medianamente normal. No sé si alguien de mi edad sea tan serio y frío… ese no es el caso, tal vez solo lo haga por amabilidad. Madre, padre ¿Les molesta lo que pasa en la actualidad? ¿Acaso estoy mal por sentirme en familia con Ukitake-san?" _Toshiro sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el contenedor de basura que estaba en la entrada, depositó la bolsa en el y se giró para volver a su casa.

-Hey niño ¿Me das la hora? – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que de cierta manera le causo incomodidad.

Toshiro giró la cabeza para ver quién era, solo logró distinguir la silueta, era alguien que parecía ser en extremo alto y delgado, no era una persona muy común – Cinco treinta y dos – Dijo sin dejar de caminar, algo le decía que tenía que moverse.

-¿Qué? No te he escuchado, acércate más – Contestó la figura con un toque de maña.

-¡Cinco treinta y dos! – Toshiro gritó sin acercarse, la alerta en su cabeza le decía que no.

Sin permitir algo más, corrió hacia su casa y entró cerrando con seguro - ¿Shiro-chan, qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ukitake caminó hacia él con preocupación inundando su rostro, Toshiro lucía agitado y levemente pálido.

-N-Nada…es solo que un hombre me preguntó la hora…algo no se sentía bien con él – Toshiro se sentó en el sillón y Ukitake corrió a su lado.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? – Ukitake apoyó una mano en su espalda.

-No, estoy bien…imaginaciones mías Ukitake-san. Perdóneme – Dijo un tanto apenado al escuchar la preocupación con la que le hablaba.

-Por favor ten cuidado, no te aventures solo por algunos lugares. Casi no conoces aquí – Ukitake dio leves palmadas – No podría perdonarme el que algo te pasara.

-Estaré bien Ukitake-san, me cuidaré… - Toshiro le sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien, ve a hacer tu tarea – Ukitake, un poco inseguro asintió.

Toshiro tomó su mochila y subió a su cuarto.

-No permitiría que algo te pase, Shiro-chan. Prometí que te cuidaría, lo prometí el día en que te adopté – Ukitake suspiró con pesar y caminó a la cocina.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**En primera estancia vemos que Toshiro y Karin se están uniendo un poco más, Toshiro está agradecido porque ella no es entrometida, Karin se siente mal de hacerlo sentir mal y bueno, ahí van.**

**En segunda, ¿Qué trae Aizen? ¿Qué se trae entre manos? Vamos, formulen sus teoriías.**

**Renji es un jodón de primera y si no se mete con Toshiro en el manga es porque bueno, Toshiro es capitán pero acá, pues si puede. Toshiro cayó en su plan y aceptó ser el capitán de su equipo. Mi Kira T_T ese personaje es de mi adoración y tenía que salir aunque sea un poco aquí… con respecto a Matsumoto…seamos sinceros ¿quién no está acostumbrado a que ella lo llame "capitán"? Yo simplemente adoro eso y pues encontré esta manera de resolver eso.**

**Por último vemos cierta amenaza que sintió Toshiro al ver a aquella silueta ¿Alguna opinión de quien podría ser? Y sobre todo ¿Cuál sería su intención?**

**Se vienen cosas importantes por acá. Espero me perdonen de nuevo y les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que para la próxima no tardaré tanto.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

_**(Sayone y dejen sus comentarios por favor :3)**_

* * *

_**2 de Abril del 2014**_


End file.
